


X & Y

by St0rybr00ke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bullying, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Child Abuse, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Depression, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Marijuana, Partying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs, Scars, Sports, Teachers, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: "I dive in at the deep end, you become my best friend. I want to love you but I don't know if I can. I know something is broken, and I'm trying to fix it."Murphy is the school asshole with a drunk mom and a dead dad, Bellamy is a lacrosse player dating school princess Clarke Griffin. He might be gay, but he doesn't think so, Clarke is definitely gay but Lexa, the school track star won't give her the time of day so why even come out? Plus her mom, the assistant principal, is dating Marcus Kane, the math teacher which is enough of an embarrassment. Finn's a dick, Raven puts up with his shit because they've been together since 3rd grade, but Wick, her classmate in Auto Mechanics is surprisingly not as much of a snarky asshole as he was in middle school. Jasper and Monty are the biggest stoners around but somehow Jasper got with the preacher's daughter, Maya. Octavia is a sophomore dating Bellamy's classmate, Lincoln, a senior football player which has Bellamy climbing up the walls.It's high school, it's The 100, it's the AU no one asked for and has been written too many times!





	1. First Day Part I: Murphamy

**Author's Note:**

> My high school career was completely miserable but I like to fantasize that high school can be a fun dramatic time instead of awfully depressing!!

"It's the first day. You're five minutes late. Great start, Murph." Emori chided him as Murphy jogged up to the front stairs, red faced and out of breath. He scowled at her as he took in deep breaths. He had a stitch in his side, his hair was a mess and there was sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Mom was passed out, wouldn't wake up to drive me. So I had to run here." Murphy panted out as he staggered onto the first stair.

John Murphy liked to think of himself as the John Bender of their school, but he really wasn't. Because The Breakfast Club was a movie, this was real life, and Murphy was in actuality a pretty big asshole to just about everyone. He wore the same torn up leather jacket that he wore his first day as a freshman, the same sullen scowl, but he had a new scar going through his left brow that he'd acquired over the past summer, it only made him look more pissed off, or as Emori so affectionately called it, 'mr. grumpy bitch face'. 

Emori looked stunned at his explanation. She grabbed his arm and began to tug him up the stairs, Murphy moaning and groaning the whole way. Despite Arkadia having quite a large section of the city's population in poverty, the one public high school they had was huge and very intimidating. Murphy was sure they put the huge staircase leading up to the front door specifically there just to weed out the weak.

"Christ, Murphy, the school is a mile and a half from the house." Murphy rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.

"Oh, really, Em? I couldn't tell that while I was _running_ here. Pike is gonna have my head if I'm late to his class." he grunted as they finally made it to the top of the stairs. They were some of the last stragglers to enter, everyone else was eager to get to the school gym and get their schedules. Emori tugged the heavy door open and Murphy slipped in first. The cool air of the school's AC felt amazing on his hot skin. But as he glanced up at the wall clock he let out an obnoxious mix of a groan and a scream. "What time are the juniors getting their schedules?" he asked miserably. Emori already knew they were late. She was a sophomore, the same age as Murphy but a year behind.

"8:15." she informed him. It was 8:10.

"Murphy's Law." Murphy huffed in frustration. "You goin' to the guidance office to get your schedule?" he inquired as he took a deep breath and prepared for the run to the gym.

"Yeah, Mrs. Green is my guidance counselor this year, she always lets me off the hook for shit like this. Now go, you're gonna be late." It was pointless for Emori to say, Murphy had already turned his back on her and was tearing off down the hallway towards the gym. He tore right past Ms. Griffin, the assistant principal and nearly bowled her over. She stumbled back shocked, eyes wide and clutching her folder to her chest.

"No running in the halls, Mr. Murphy!" she shouted after him. Murphy's middle finger was the last she saw of him as he disappeared around the corner. Abby rolled her eyes and looked the opposite way towards Emori. She knew the two were best friends, of course she was willing to be late for Murphy. The two had an odd relationship. Emori was born with a crippled hand and had always been the odd one out, so it shouldn't come as such a surprise the two were friends. John Murphy was just such a little shit. He'd caused nothing but trouble since he came here two years ago. Emori gave a guilty little smile, Abby knew it was pointless to chastise her, Emori would just weasel her way out like usual. "Guidance office, Emori. That means now!" she had to snap when Emori started to drag her feet, Abby knew if she didn't watch Emori go to the office the sophomore would try to sneak into the gym to hang out with the juniors. Emori groaned and rolled her eyes, turning and making her way lazily to the office to get her schedule. Abby stood and watched until the knotted hair girl disappeared into the office. Abby took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. They were barely an hour into the very first day of school and already these kids were wearing on her nerves. "Just 10 months to go. 10 months." she weakly reminded herself. At least she could take comfort in the fact that Kane would probably have a much worse day than she was bound to have.

~*~*~*~*~

"John, you're late." Pike called out as Murphy threw the gym door open. Murphy plastered on his trademark 'fuck you face' as he breezed past Pike as if he hadn't just booked it down the halls to make it here on time.

"Still haven't learned to read a clock yet, have you, Cage?" Murphy drawled. "8:15 on the dot." Pike clenched his jaw and glared daggers at Murphy's back.

"Take a seat, John." he snapped coldly.

"One step ahead of you." Murphy hollered as he walked towards the bleachers.

"Murphy, no Emori today?" Murphy heard a giggle beside him as he stepped up onto the bleachers. He glanced over and saw Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, red eyes and stupid stoned grins plastered on their faces. He wasn't sure he'd seen either of them sober since they were in 7th grade. He rolled his eyes as he threw down his backpack on the row above them.

"Go fuck yourself, Jordan." He hissed angrily as he sat down sullenly on the bleachers behind them. Jasper looked over his shoulder up at Murphy with a confused expression.

"Jesus, Murphy, what's got your dick in a twist this morning?" Monty threw his head back and snickered uncontrollably and Murphy just glared the two pot heads down. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and just turned back to face the front. Monty threw his arm around his best friend with a huge grin.

"Chill out, Jasper. You know Murphy's always a dick." Monty comforted him. Jasper sighed and shook his head. They'd both known Murphy since 5th grade and he'd always been the same miserable asshole. "Did you see Octavia and Lincoln this morning?" Monty chuckled and that instantly put a grin on Jasper's face as he leaned over to glance down the row at their classmate.

"Yeah, man, Bellamy looked like he was about to have a stroke when they got off the bus this morning." Jasper howled with laughter, and it caught Octavia's attention. The dark haired girl leaned forward in her seat and slowly lifted her middle finger, giving a mocking smile before she went back to scowling and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, who do you think is more of an ass, Murphy or Octavia?" Monty was cut off as Murphy suddenly and roughly kicked at the bleacher.

"Pipe down!" Pike suddenly yelled and quiet fell across the gym. "Maya will be handing out schedules. Your first classes start at 8:45 so we need to get a move on." Murphy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he sunk back against the bleachers. Maya was a teacher's pet. Her father was some weird art collector and preacher. She dressed like she was in a cult and made references to bible verses in class. She was a straight A student and Murphy was pretty sure Maya hadn't missed a day of school since she was in kindergarten. Maya had an armful of schedules and had the dumbest little grin on her tan face as she began to move through the bleachers to pass out the schedules. Murphy watched, actually a bit shocked as she lingered when handing Jasper his schedule, giggling and tucking her messy curls behind her ear as he thanked her. When it came to him Maya looked nervous and timidly held the sheet of paper out to Murphy. Murphy narrowed his cold blue eyes at her and snatched the paper out of her hands. She flinched and her brown doe eyes went huge. She froze there and just stared at him. Murphy twisted his pale face into a condescending mockery of her frightened gaze and her face instantly melted into a sad gaze, like she had just seen someone run over a puppy.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" he huffed. She stuttered and stammered, looking completely stunted. Murphy tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling and gave an extra loud sigh, drawing the eyes of the others around him. "Fuck. Off. Maya." he loudly enunciated. Maya instantly jumped into action and skittered off to keep passing out the schedules. Octavia flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked up through the other students at Murphy.

"Do you always have to be such an asshole, _John_?" she asked crudely, a mean little smirk on her pink lips. Murphy looked down at her with a lazy smile and ran his fingers through his flat hair.

"Do you  _always_ have to fuck your brother's classmates, _Octavia_?" he shot back at her. Octavia didn't lose face and instead was ready with a comeback of her own. 

"At least my brother's not a faggot like you." Jasper winced, even he thought that was a little harsh. But Murphy didn't even react as he stood for Pike's dismissal.

" _Half brother_ , O. By the way, over the summer, did you find out who your dad was?" he mocked her as he trotted down the bleachers.

"John, watch the way you speak to Octavia!" Pike scolded angrily. Murphy gave him an incredulous stare as he paused in front of his teacher. 

"Seriously, Cage? She called me a faggot." Murphy reminded the stern man. Pike cocked his bald head and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest. He smiled coldly at Murphy and he knew right then and there that something rude and offensive was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Well, if the fag shoe fits." Pike chuckled coldly. Murphy just glowered at him, he wouldn't give this asshole the chance to insult him again. They stood for a moment, staring each other down as the other students began to awkwardly sidle past them to get to their classes. "Get to class, John. Now." Murphy smirked, without Murphy giving a response he'd denied Pike another chance to insult him. That pissed him off more than anything Murphy could say. Pike was always an ass to his students, but especially to Murphy, and even more targeted after it came out the Murphy was gay thanks to Finn Collin's big mouth.  

"Sir yes sir." Murphy coldly gave a limp handed salute before he turned and followed the straggling, tired students out the gym doors. The seniors were starting to file into the gym for their assignments and Murphy caught sight of Bellamy Blake. Bellamy was the older Blake, tall, lean, much tanner than his sister with a beautiful head of messy black curls, freckled cheeks and perfectly toned arms. If Murphy was being honest, Bellamy had been the subject of quite a few of his fantasies over the summer. Murphy must've zoned out a bit thinking of those fantasies because next thing he knew he was colliding with the senior. Bellamy's sports duffel bag slipped off his shoulder and the freckle cheeked boy stumbled back and with an angry scowl.

"Watch it!" Bellamy snapped sharply as suddenly he slammed his palms against Murphy's chest and knocked the younger boy back a step.

"What the fuck, Blake!" Murphy brushed himself out and straightened his shoulders, puffed out his chest as if it would make him appear more intimidating. But Bellamy played lacrosse, he could probably overpower Murphy in a heartbeat and if Murphy was honest, the thought turned him on a bit. Clarke Griffin, the princess of Ark suddenly appeared by his side with a concerned gaze.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Murphy grimaced in disgust at the sight of the blond daughter of their 'beloved' assistant principal.

"Hey, Clarke, if you put out as much as his sister does maybe he wouldn't be such a shithead all the time." Murphy's voice was laced with venom, far more hurtful than the tone he had taken with Bellamy. Hopefully no one would catch onto the reason why he hated Bellamy's girlfriend so much more than he did Bellamy. Clarke looked scandalized and Bellamy took a step towards Murphy with a look like he was ready to put Murphy six feet under. Murphy gave him a shit eating grin, ready for a punch to the face when Pike's voice broke in.

"Seniors, take a seat. _Juniors_ , get to class, right now!" Pike called out angrily. Bellamy stiffened, Pike was the head of the sports department so if Bellamy made any mistakes Pike would have to bench the top player on their lacrosse team. But did anyone even care about lacrosse? Bellamy instantly backed off with a furious expression, the tension was palpable and Clarke looked agitated.

"Come on, babe. Let's just sit down." she finally muttered. She grabbed his arm when he made no move to step out of Murphy's way and forcefully pulled him past Murphy and to the bleachers. Bellamy glanced over his shoulder and scowled darkly at Murphy. Murphy just grinned and gave Bellamy a little wave as he ducked out the doors and dragged his feet to his next class. First day and Bellamy had noticed him, Pike and Octavia had both called him a fag within an hour of him being in the school, and according to the roster, he had Finn in just about every single one of his classes. His junior year was going to be eventful, but far more than he knew yet.  


	2. First Day Part II: Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a math class with her mom's boyfriend, her boyfriend, the absolutely drop dead gorgeous track athlete Lexa, and of course, Lexa's kind of bitchy girlfriend, Anya. What could go wrong? Everything. The answer is everything.
> 
> Characters may be a little OOC

"I just don't get why you have to always lose your head over him, Bellamy." Clarke snipped as she moved swiftly through the hallways through the throngs of students. Bellamy wasn't sure how she moved so quickly. He kept bumping into people, but when Clarke got pissed off nothing got in her way.

"He just such an asshole, babe. Every time he looks at me I just wanna punch him in the jaw!" Bellamy knew it wasn't the best argument on why he could never keep his cool around Murphy, but it was the only one he had. Clarke suddenly came to an abrupt halt and Bellamy nearly slammed into the back of his fuming girlfriend. She spun around, her pink lips pulled into a scowl.

"Don't you always talk about how you want to be a cop, Bell?" she inquired sharply. Bellamy knew what was coming next. He begrudgingly nodded and braced himself. "If you want to be a cop you have to be able to keep yourself in check! You can't go off on every asshole you come across." Bellamy could basically recite that speech by memory. He thought he had a pretty level head but Murphy just got under his skin with that shitty attitude of his.

"I don't go off on every asshole, just him." he defended himself. Clarke just shook her head in disappointment as the bell rang and there was a mad rush beginning around them to get to their classes.

"Whatever, Bellamy, let's just get to class. I'm doomed to have a miserable first period for the next year thanks to my mom's boyfriend. Let's just get it over with." she moaned as she led the way to their math classroom, which would be taught by none other than Marcus Kane.

The summer had been awkward for Clarke. Her mom and Kane had been meeting in the last month of the school year to build a new math curriculum for the seniors, innocent enough. And one morning, a week after school let out, after Clarke finished her morning jog, she'd walked into her living room and saw Kane and her mom enjoying a cup of coffee on the couch. And there was no paperwork to go over. Kane had started coming over for dinner twice a week, then four times a week, he started staying over more often and her mom had even given him a drawer in her dresser. Clarke knew all this because she had to listen to her mother gush every time Kane left the house about what a 'wonderful and amazing man he is'. To Clarke he was just their incredibly strict math teacher. For Clarke had been the most awkward summer of her life.

~*~*~*~

"Clarke, Bellamy, try to be a little more punctual from now on." were the first words out of Kane's mouth when the couple walked in the door. Clarke gave a tight lipped smile and took the front seat, Bellamy taking the empty desk behind her.

"Oh, sorry, just so I'm clear, does Clarke get special treatment now that you're boning her mom?" Clarke winced at Anya's rough voice piping up from the back. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Anya, the wild haired girl's desk was pushed right up against her girlfriend's desk and Lexa would've been in Anya's lap if it wasn't for the bar between their desks. Lexa was tall, dark haired and slender. Her sleek hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was dressed in a simple tank top and leggings, revealing her tan shoulders and sharp collarbones. Anya on the other hand was wild. Her frizzy hair was wild and loose, she dressed in old torn up clothes, cussed like a sailor and chain smoked in the courtyard during free period. Lexa was not only a star athlete, but one of the only students in the graduating class with grades anywhere close to Clarke's. Clarke couldn't figure out why Lexa was with someone like Anya, but then again their school was pretty small and Lexa and Anya were probably the only two out gay girls in the whole school.

"I'm actually glad you asked, Anya. I was planning on dispelling any rumors you all may have heard, and I suppose now is as good a time as any since you brought it up." Kane raised his voice over the clamor of whispering and snickering in the classroom, but his voice remained as even and stoic as ever. Clarke groaned and sunk into her seat and just wished she could disappear into the floor. She had been dreading this. She had hoped and prayed that Kane wouldn't humiliate her like this on their first day but he was a weird robot man when he was in the classroom. It had been creepy to see him all smiles and laughs at her house over the summer.

"God no..." Clarke whimpered miserably. Bellamy smiled, a bit entertained by this all but still sympathetic to his girlfriend's situation. She had been a miserable mess all summer and he hoped with Kane putting it out in the open she might get over it and move on.

"Ms. Griffin and I did begin seeing each other over the summer." Instantly the students began to clamor and Kane stared them down impatiently. He crossed his arms tightly and leaned against the desk and stared the students down with a stone cold expression until they simmered down. "Our relationship at work is strictly profession, there will be no favoritism or preferential treatment in my classroom towards any students due to this." Kane looked pointedly at Clarke and the blond buried her face into her hands as her cheeks turned bright red. "And there will be a referral for any time a student brings this up. Three referrals gets you a detention, three detentions get you Saturday school with Pike, so watch it." he warned coldly. Everyone knew how serious Kane was so they all kept quiet, of course except for one.

"I get it, Clarke's mom is pretty smokin' for an old lady. Too bad Clarke didn't get those genes." Anya smirked, nuzzling up against Lexa's neck. Lexa grinned and squirmed, her cheeks flushing at the clear PDA occurring in front of the entire class. Kane didn't bat an eye, as usual keeping his flat 'class is in session' gaze.

"Congratulations on being the first referral of the year, Anya. Also, switch places with Clarke. You will sit at the front for the rest of the year, and Clarke will sit next to Lexa. This is a _classroom_ , not a live sex show." he said through his teeth. Anya rolled her eyes immaturely and proceeded to make the most dramatic show of getting out of her seat and swaggering to the front of the class. She smiled coldly at Kane as Clarke gathered her backpack and nervously slipped past Anya to the back of the classroom. Lexa had transferred in her sophomore year and quickly became one of the best female student athletes they had. But she had barely spoken a word to Clarke since Clarke had given her the tour of the school. Lexa didn't even look up at Clarke as she sat at Anya's desk. She quickly realized that it was far too close to Lexa and carefully moved her desk as quietly as possible. But one of the legs dragged loudly across the linoleum floor and Lexa suddenly snapped her head up to stare daggers into Clarke.

"Can you keep it down, Griffin? I'm trying to read the semester outline so I can get ahead." she spoke coldly as she stared Clarke down. Clarke flushed.

"Sorry..." she muttered, meeting Bellamy's sympathetic gaze from across the room. Clarke slowly took a seat and pulled out her notebook. Kane didn't have any lax days. From day one to the day before summer vacation was worksheets, pop quizzes and lectures.

"Alright, now that everyone's settled let's get started on our first lecture. Take notes, there will be a quiz on this next week." Kane warned them. He ignored the subsequent groans and went to dim the lights in the room before booting up the powerpoint. Clarke felt completely isolated in the back with Lexa ignoring her. Normally she would be next to Bellamy or Raven and they would pass notes or whisper about boring the lecture was. But now if she was complaining about the class her _mom_ would hear about it over dinner with Kane. Clarke suddenly glanced up and realized she'd missed a slide.

"Shit!" Clarke hissed under her breath. She glanced around nervously before her eyes landed on Lexa's notes. Her notes were perfectly organized, she was even copying the diagrams down. Not even straight A Clarke went that far. She waited until Kane turned his back on the students and she quickly leaned over and tapped on Lexa's desk. The dark haired beauty jumped and whipped her head to glower at Clarke.

"What?" she snapped under her breath. Clarke felt that Lexa was being a bit hostile but she just rolled with the punches.

"I missed one of the slides. Can I copy down your notes?" she asked hopefully, trying to smile at Lexa. Lexa just kept glaring.

"No, now stop bothering me, you're gonna make me miss the slides." Lexa hissed in an annoyed whisper as she turned her head back towards the board. Clarke clenched her jaw tightly in annoyance. She needed those notes, there was no way she was going to ask Kane for them when she inevitably saw him at her house later that day.

"It'll take me one minute, just let me borrow them!" she pleaded under her breath.

"No! Now shut up!" Lexa suddenly snapped. It instantly caught Kane's attention and the stern man turned towards the two in the back.

"Lexa, Clarke. Something interesting you all would like to share?" he asked coolly, staring the blond down as Clarke rolled his eyes in frustration at Lexa outing her like that. Lexa instantly sat straighter like she was a soldier suddenly at attention.

"No, sir." she said curtly. Kane slowly nodded.

"Keep it down back there." he warned them. Anya slowly looked over her shoulder at Clarke with a hateful gaze, Clarke should've known that Anya would take a problem with anyone daring to speak to her girlfriend. That girl had some serious possessiveness issues. Lexa looked ready to kill Clarke, she probably wanted a banner year and of course Clarke had 'ruined it'. Clarke would have to beg Kane to change her seating, she wouldn't be able to handle sitting next to the ice queen all year.

~*~*~*~

"Clarke! Over here!" Raven suddenly shouted over the messy din of the cafeteria. Clarke smiled in relief but it quickly dimmed when she saw who was seated next to her. The boy with brown hair that was just a bit too long. Finn Collins. He was a dick, but not as much as Murphy. Clarke didn't understand why Raven stayed with him. Raven was an average student but excelled in her Auto Mechanics course and was likely going to be offered an apprenticeship before graduation. Finn on the other hand was a slacker, he'd totally bombed last year to goof around, flirted with everything that moved (well, females only. He'd been damn near abusive with his comments about Murphy since he found out the junior was gay). But Raven 'loved him' and had the necklace to prove it. But she was absolutely stunning, far too good for Finn.

 _That was weird, Clarke, get it together_ , she thought to herself as she dropped down across from Raven. "Where's your better half, Clarke? Bellamy's looking _great_ this year." Raven teased with a little grin as she pulled apart her roll. Clarke smirked and glanced over at the food line.

"He's getting our lunches. Had a shitty morning so he's trying to cheer me up." Clarke smiled faintly as she rested her chin on her fist. She supposed Bellamy had gotten a bit more muscular since last year. He'd gone to gym three or four times a week over the summer to keep in shape for lacrosse. She hadn't really noticed if she was being honest. Sex wasn't as fun for her as it had always seemed. She hadn't been a virgin when she started dating Bellamy, but even when she had been dating Wells, sex was just... sex. She never really was able to get into it. Maybe she would just be a late bloomer.

"That's so sweet of him." Raven crooned, Finn just pulled a face and went back to looking at his phone under the table. Finn wasn't fond of romantic gestures. Clarke was sure this would be the summer they broke up but it looked like they were still sticking it out together. "What happened this morning?" Raven asked with concern. Clarke rolled her eyes at the memory of the humiliating first period.

"God, where do I start?" she moaned as Bellamy set her tray in front of her. He sat down beside her and began to eat hungrily, mumbling a hello to Finn and Raven. "First, Kane goes and tells the _entire_ class about him and my mom, it was so humiliating!" Clarke threw her hands up in the air, Bellamy mumbled something unintelligible but it sounded sympathetic. Finn put on an exaggerated pout as he finally tore his gaze away from his cellphone.

"Oh, Clarke, that must've been _horrible_ for you." he bemoaned pitifully. Raven scowled at him and smacked at his forearm.

"Cut it out, Finn. Be nice for just two minutes." she scolded him before looking back at Clarke with a pitying smile. "What else happened?" she pressed for more details, she looked both sympathetic for Clarke's shitty day and eager for more gossip. Clarke sighed and resumed her story.

"After that, I had to sit next to Lexa because Anya couldn't keep her tongue out of Lexa's mouth for two seconds. I missed a slide so I asked her for the notes and she just went completely ballistic on me!" Clarke snapped angrily, she was still heated about the notes incident.

"You know why, right?" Finn suddenly piped up eagerly with a shit eating grin. Raven visibly cringed like she was about to happen.

"Finn, don-"

"It's cause she's a dyke. They've all got shitty attitudes." Finn talked like it was a fact. Even Bellamy gave him a 'come on, man' look before he dove right back into his food. Clarke just stared Finn down with the most incredulous expression she could muster. Raven looked visibly upset, her jaw clenched up tightly and her fingers wound tightly around her plastic fork.

"That's just... I don't even know what to say to that." Clarke was at a loss, Finn had absolutely no filter and said the worst things at the worst time.

"God, Finn, do you have to be an asshole?!" Raven suddenly burst out angrily. Finn rolled his eyes to the ceiling and groaned.

"Oh and here we go again. Raven, why do you always have an issue with what I say?" he was clearly mocking her tone and Clarke instantly felt awkward when she saw the clear rage on Raven's face, her own bad day now forgotten in Raven's drama.

"You're so mocking, every time I try to talk about something serious you act like a goddamn child!" Raven was raising her voice now and gaining the eyes of the other tables, including a very incredibly stoned Jasper who was staring in awe. Bellamy finally stopped eating and registered what was happening.

"You just get pissed at every little thing that I do!" Finn shot back and Clarke grabbed her tray and nudged Bellamy meaningfully. He clearly got the message and the two escaped the fighting couple as quietly as possible.

"We should've seen that coming." Bellamy sighed, stating the obvious.

"I just don't get why Finn says shit like that about Lexa and Murphy." Clarke muttered as they sat at an empty table next to the cafeteria door. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.

"I think he's just kind of a dick. Don't let it get to you. Not like he's talking about you." Bellamy pointed out, giving her that sweet little smile. Clarke tried to smile and brush it off but it was sticking with her. The second group for lunch started to slink in and Bellamy wrinkled his nose when he saw who the first figure through the door was. "Great, prick of the year just walked in." he grumbled. It was apparently not quiet enough for Murphy to miss as he suddenly turned and made a beeline for their table. Clarke took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"Talking about my dick, Blake, really? I thought I was the 'faggot'." Murphy enunciated the slur as he slammed his hands down on the table and leaned in over the couple. Bellamy glanced quickly at Clarke and saw his girlfriend staring him down. He knew if he fucked this up he'd hear about it for the rest of the day. He took in a deep breath and plastered on the most pained smile as he looked over at Murphy who had a smug look on his face. Bellamy noticed the scar through his brow, he hadn't had that last year, had he? Bellamy hadn't really paid that much attention to Murphy, had he?

"Nope, you weren't even brought up." He looked visibly pained as he forced the words out, ignored the five thousand comebacks he had lined up in his head. Murphy looked almost... crestfallen for a second when he realized Bellamy wasn't going to fight back. But he quickly saved back and the smugness was back in place.

"If you're gonna make shitty comments, at least have the balls to say it to my face." Murphy suddenly turned dead serious as he glared them both down. When he received no response he turned and stormed off to get in line with the rest of the juniors. Their lunch bell rang, Clarke had barely touched her food but after Finn's nasty comment she had suddenly lost her appetite. She just smiled kindly at Bellamy as they dumped their trays in the trash.

"That was really big of you, Bell." she said happily. Bellamy just shrugged as they walked down the hall.

"Don't expect it, you know I can't live up to high standards." he teased her. Clarke smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I've got to get to my physics course. I'll see you after class." she said cheerily, her mood lifted a bit at seeing her boyfriend actually act somewhat like an adult. Bellamy nodded and kissed her quickly.

"Don't forget we're taking Octavia home with us in your car." he reminded her hastily as he began to depart towards his next class. He heard Clarke call something out but by then he was halfway down the hallway and she already had her foot on the stairs. He guessed it was a confirmation, at least he hoped so. The couple parted ways to their next class, Bellamy thinking about that new scar on Murphy's face, Clarke thinking of Lexa's dark, angry gaze. Neither could get the other out of their head.


	3. First Day Part III: Home Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the home life of our main characters!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's real life and they're not confined to a spaceship I adapted their backstories as best as possible. There will be a second half of this chapter. I was gonna make it one whole chapter but it got long so I cut it in half. I live for feedback and reviews so be a babe and leave a note. Love you guys :)

Octavia's arms were wound around Lincoln's neck, she whispered something in his ear that made a smirk slip across his usually solemn face. Bellamy was trying his very best to ignore it, to turn a blind eye but it was proving to be difficult. Lincoln had somehow gotten his sister's number before the end of junior year last year. The next thing he knew Octavia was shadily going out to meet up with 'friends' and coming back red cheeked and breathless at eleven thirty at night. He had assumed it was a guy, but when Octavia had told him who it was he had blown his top. It had been one of their biggest fights, and had dragged on through the summer until Clarke threatened to dump him if he caused a scene at school over it. So Bellamy did his best to pretend that his friend wasn't all over his just barely seventeen year old sister and instead was lookout for Clarke's car pulling up in front of the school. Bellamy was perched on the bottom stair that led up to the front doors, Octavia and Lincoln two up from him. He cringed visibly, looking almost pained to listen to Octavia laugh and giggle at anything that left Lincoln's mouth. As soon as he saw Clarke's silver pilot pull up to the curb he leapt to his feet and grabbed his backpack. "Clarke's here time to go." he called in a rush as he instantly began to quickly speedwalk towards his girlfriend's car. He glanced to side and suddenly caught sight of Murphy and Emori walking away from the school together. Clarke had the driver side window rolled down and was grinning at him as Bellamy jumped into the passenger seat. He stuffed his backpack in front of him on the floor and watched in distaste as Lincoln and Octavia dragged their feet over to the car. Her arms were wound tightly around Lincoln's waist and his heavy strong arm was loosely draped over her shoulder. They stopped a good few feet away from the car and Bellamy groaned loudly and averted his eyes as Octavia stood on her tiptoes to press an eager kiss to his lips. Clarke just smiled and rolled her eyes, she thought that they made a rather cute couple. Neither of them said a word as the two finally split apart and Octavia drifted over to the car like she was walking on air. She had a huge grin plastered across her face as she got into the seat behind Clarke and set her backpack down on the seat next to her. Clarke waited patiently for the brother and sister duo to buckle their seatbelts before she merged into the street. Silence filled the car and Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her seat before she cleared her throat and cleared the silence.

"So, got a good schedule this year, O?' Clarke asked cheerily. Octavia was in cloud nine and didn't notice her brother's apparent distress. She smiled dreamily and let out a happy little sigh.

"It's amazing. Did you guys see they're merging the juniors and seniors Phys Ed classes? Lincoln's in my class." she sighed softly as she sagged back in the seat with a satisfied grin. Bellamy clenched his jaw and bit back a sharp remark. He hadn't known that actually. The juniors and seniors were usually all in a class with everyone in their pertaining grades, but seeming that their class was one of the most unruly and largest, they had likely decided to nip it in the bud. "They cut the juniors and seniors in half, half the juniors and seniors share a class today, the other two halves share a class tomorrow." she explained further, snapping out of her daze a bit. This piqued Bellamy's attention and he suddenly twisted in his seat to look at his sister in the backseat.

"Was Murphy in your class?" he asked hastily. Clarke sighed heavily, she knew that Murphy would likely be the subject of quite a few fights this year. She wasn't sure what had sparked such a violent hatred for the two but Bellamy didn't need a suspension for fighting in his senior year. He needed to really focus more on his grades more than sports this year if he wanted to get a chance at getting into the police academy. Octavia cocked a confused brow at him.

"No, I don't think so. He'll probably have tomorrow's gym class." she mused aloud. Bellamy clenched his jaw and barely held in a loud groan as Clarke turned down their street. Something about Murphy just rubbed him the wrong way. His piercing eyes were always glaring into Bellamy from across any room they were in together, he was always getting into fights in the black eyes and busted lips he would walk into school with were any indication. He didn't continue the conversation and instead began to gather his bag from the floor as Clarke stopped in front of their run down apartment. The three stairs leading up to the front door of the building were ripe with woodrot, sagging in on themselves. The knob of their building had been completely knocked off during a break in 8 months ago. The owner of the complex had yet to replace it. The grass was wild, overgrown, out of control and weeds sprouting up out of the sidewalk. They were poor, their complex wasn't the best, but there were much worse neighborhoods in Ark to live in. Bellamy leaned over and pressed a light kiss on Clarke's lips, he wasn't fond of the prolonged kisses and goodbye like Octavia was. Clarke smiled slightly as he pulled away and opened his door.

"I'll see if I can pick you up tomorrow, I'll text you, okay?" Bellamy nodded at her words.

"Alright, I have practice after school so if you could take O home I'll just walk after practice." he informed her. Clarke nodded and just gave a little wave goodbye as Bellamy turned to run after Octavia who was already halfway up the sidewalk. He caught up and pushed open the creaky front door for and the two began the trudge up four flights of stairs to their mother's apartment. Octavia was quiet for only about thirty seconds before she broke it.

"So, you and Clarke." She sounded hesitant to say anything but Bellamy waited patiently for her to continue. When something was on Octavia's mind it was near impossible for her to hold it in. "Is everything like okay with you guys?" she asked slowly. Bellamy was confused and looked at her strangely as they rounded on the second flight of stairs.

"Yeah, everything's just fine. Why would you think something's wrong, O?" he asked curiously. Octavia wasn't as athletic and she was starting to get a little breathless from their hike.

"Well, you guys look more like _friends_ than boyfriend and girlfriend. You guys never hold hands, even in the car when you said goodbye you barely kissed her." Octavia was clearly uneasy at what she was saying, she knew relationships were a touchy topic between the two right now. Bellamy thought about what she said. It was true, there wasn't a lot of passion between the two of them. Their sex life was pretty pathetic, they rarely were affectionate with each other, sparks didn't fly when they kissed, but that's how it had been with every other girl. That was how his relationships were. It had been the leading cause of really all his breakups through high school, but so far it hadn't seemed to bother Clarke. She was the same way: focused, determined, and hardworking. Their relationship was more for companionship than sex and making out. That's just the way things worked with him.

"Well, we're just a little older than you are, O." he said thoughtfully. Octavia was struggling up the third flight and right around now was when even Bellamy started to get winded. "We just don't feel the need to be all over each other all the time." he shrugged his shoulders as they came to a stop before the fourth flight so Octavia could catch her breath. She sighed heavily, her cheeks were flushed.

"I guess. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you two. Can't go back to walking to and from school every day." she teased as she made a waving motion with her hand towards the last flight. Bellamy nodded and took the last flight two at a time while Octavia lagged. As he reached to unlock the door it was suddenly pulled open inside and they came face to face with their mother. She was wearing her diner uniform, she worked nights six mornings a week as a cleaning lady at the fancy hotel downtown, then nights as a waitress at a diner 5 nights a week. She was rarely ever home, Bellamy and Octavia hadn't even seen her for the last two days before school started. She was in a rush, almost knocking Bellamy over in her rush out the door.

"Bellamy, Octavia, I'm running late for work. There's some money on the counter for dinner, I have an early morning shift at the hotel tomorrow so I'm just going to sleep in the parking lot of the hotel in the car. I'm not sure if I'll be home before my next shift at the diner after I finish up in the hotel but I'm sure there's something for you guys in the fridge." She was completely frantic, she couldn't afford to be late and lose one of her jobs. They'd be homeless if she did.

"Mom, I don't understand why I can't get an after school job." Bellamy and his mother must've had this conversation a thousand times and it was always the same.

"No, you're going to focus on your studies and athletics so you can get a scholarship and go to school." she chided him tiredly. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, slim, dark circles under her eyes and far too many wrinkles for a relatively young woman. "Now I can't be late. Do your homework. Love you two." she pressed rushed kisses to Bellamy and Octavia's cheeks and just like that she was down the stairs. Octavia's shoulders sagged miserably as their mother disappeared down the stairs. Bellamy knew she missed their mother, Bellamy had to always be the one to make dinner, clean the house, check her homework. They were just under two years apart but Bellamy still had to be the man of the house and both a parent and sibling to his younger sister. Bellamy gestured towards the open door and gave his sister a tightlipped smile.

"We'll see her tomorrow, O, I'm sure. Get started on your homework, I'll see how much money we have for dinner." He tried to comfort her as best as possible as the two filed into their run down apartment.

Their apartment was small, barely big enough for their small family. It was one bedroom, Bellamy had insisted his mother take the one bedroom, she worked hard enough for it. They turned the dining room into a bedroom for Octavia and Bellamy when they first moved in, but when Octavia had turned 14 and hit puberty Bellamy had made a beeline for the living room. He slept with just a comforter and one of the couch pillows. It wasn't that uncomfortable, and it was far more comfortable than sharing a room with his sister and having to hear about how she 'needed her alone time because she was a woman now'. He made his way into the kitchen, it was tiny, cramped, and dated from the 70's. The water in the faucet ran in a thin stream but at least their water heater worked. Bellamy glanced at the counter and saw a ten dollar bill, some change, and a note from their mother. He picked it up and read over her chicken scratch handwriting.

_All I had in my wallet. I know you'll make it work. Love you._

He smiled faintly as he pocketed the cash and change. His mother had allowed him to actually work a few odd jobs over the summer on the promise that it didn't interfere with his summer reading projects and he hadn't spent a single dime of any of it. He figured he would take an extra ten from his stash and they'd treat themselves to an actual dinner instead of a box of chicken and rice from the Chinese place four blocks over. O deserved it.

~*~*~*~

"I'll see you tomorrow, Murph." Emori threw her arms around Murphy and gave him a tight hug as they stopped in front of his house. Murphy wrinkled his nose and stiffened, she knew he wasn't into affection but she still insisted on it. He knew Emori had a bit of a thing for him before he came out. He knew those feelings were long gone, it was just strange to have someone that actually cared about him.

"Yeah, front steps." was his goodbye as she pulled away and he ambled up the front walk to the rundown shack he called home. The window next to the door was covered with a taped up garbage bag, it had gotten broken 9 months ago during a particularly vicious argument with his mother that involved one of few remaining plates to be chucked at his head. He had dodged and it had gone straight through the window. It had only resulted in more fighting and screaming throughout the rest of the night. Murphy had gone into school the next day with a busted lip when his mother actually managed to land a fist on his jaw when he tried to duck past her to his room. The door was unlocked, there was no point in locking it. They had nothing worth stealing after all. Everything of value had been broken in rages, either by his mother or Murphy himself. He pushed it open and was instantly hit by the familiar smell of cigarettes and booze. Their whole one story home might as well be an ashtray, one of the vices his mother picked up after his father's death was smoking, along with a taste for cheap alcohol and pot. Anything to soothe the pain of losing her husband because of her son's illness.

"I'm home." he called out pointlessly into the silent house. He wandered into the living room, kicking a crushed Budweiser beer can out of his path as he did. The living room, just like the rest of the house was littered in beer bottles and cigarette butts. His mother had apparently woken up today, she was no longer passed out on her bed. She was collapsed in the armchair in front of the remains of their television. A 4 dollar bottle of tequila was clutched in one hand, a still burning cigarette dangling from between her fingertips. Murphy clenched his jaw tightly, she was going to burn the house down one of these days. He stormed over, crunching a few beer cans under his feet as he went. He reached down and plucked the cigarette from her fingers and that's when everything went downhill. She suddenly jerked in her chair and looked at him with those dilated drunken eyes, seeing the cigarette in his hand and instantly assuming the worst.

"Stealing from me?!" she suddenly shouted out as she roughly smacked his hand. Murphy dropped the cigarette onto the carpeted floor and hastily stomped it out. Another small black burn was added to the carpet. "

"I wasn't stealing, Mom, you were going to burn the house down." he said icily but she wasn't having any of it. She was a few inches shorter than Murphy, slimmer too, but Murphy would never lay his hands on his own mother. He had some decency. She dragged herself to her feet, wobbling and swaying as she pointed a slim finger accusingly into his face.

"I give you a home, a roof over your head, clothes, and this is how you treat me?! My own son, a lying, thieving, father-killing, _fag_." She spit words like a poisonous snake. Bellamy had never seen such hatred in a human being before until his mother lost her husband, and he lost his father. She had been fragile before, but such a tragedy sent her off the deep end.

"You only have money because of your phony disability money and welfare! The only reason we have a house is because dad paid it off before he died, and you haven't bought me shit since my freshman year! My shoes are a size too small and all my clothes are almost three years old!" Murphy reminded her darkly. His mother was always quick to play martyr, the suffering widowed single mother with the ungrateful menace of a son. At least that was the show she put on for everyone outside of their home. Everyone hated him, so he'd learned to adjust to it and give a big 'fuck you' to anyone who said shit to him.

His mother looked enraged at his words and he knew what was coming next. He had ducked before she even managed to hurl the bottle of tequila at him. It smacked into the wall and the few remaining sips spilled out onto the carpet. It would reek for weeks. He took that as his cue to leave even as she screamed and hurled insults at his back.

"He's dead because of you, John, we would still have him if it weren't for you!" she screeched like a banshee behind him as he ignored her coldly and made his way down the hallway to his room at the end of the hall. He could hear her behind him, screaming non intelligibly, throwing whatever she could get her hands on. The neighbors had long since given up on the noise complaints, no matter how many times the cops showed up at the door it never changed anything. The very next day they would be at each other's throats once more.

He slammed his door behind him and shut the lock. It wouldn't matter either way, if his mother really wanted to get to him his door was made of plywood and hollow so it would just take a well aimed blow with a baseball bat and she would be in. He knew this from experience, the taped up hole in his door said it all. His room was the only clean spot in the house. He'd given up trying to keep everything clean. If it was clean when he went to bed, the whole house would just be destroyed in the morning. His mother was toxic, she sucked all the good out of anything in the house, her own son included, so he gave up on trying to be a good son, student, even person. None of it mattered. He'd likely be out on the street anyway the day he turned 18. His mother only had him stay because the state gave her more money for taking care of her minor son. As soon as that incentive was gone there would be no reason for him to stay.

He threw his backpack on the floor next to his desk. Old un-returned textbooks were stacked high on the desk, he had thought about hawking them before realizing that it was only college textbooks that anyone wanted to buy. He'd have to steal the teachers editions of the books if he wanted to make any money. And that was a risk he couldn't take. He'd rather sit at school than be here all day or sent to the remedial school. He dropped onto the bed, the mattress pad was thinning and the bed springs were beginning to stab into his back. There was no phone to call Emori, the only bills his mother bothered to pay were electricity and water. The phone had gotten cut off years ago and his mother never bothered to get a new plan. With no television, no computer, and absolutely zero motivation to read any of the books he'd been assigned for summer reading it looked like it would be another night of silently staring up at the ceiling listening to his mother scream and holler until they both passed into a stupor. But maybe Murphy would have sweet dreams, or even slightly pleasant would be acceptable. Maybe he would dream about Bellamy, about those freckled cheeks, solemn eyes, strong lithe body and sharp cheekbones.

Murphy groaned, he made himself sick, but it wasn't his fault that Bellamy was a knockout. He rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, trying to ignore every thought that came into his mind and the hateful shouting from down the hall. But despite trying to keep a blank mind, that tan fuckhead kept clawing his way back up to the surface of his memories like a depraved animal begging for Murphy's attention. This was going to be a long school year.


	4. First Day Part IV: Home Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Clarke and Lexa's home life. Thanks for reading, I love how responsive everyone has been to this, I love you guys!! (Btw since Lexa doesn't have a last name in the show I'm just using the actress's last name!! Thanks for bearing with me!)

"Fuck..." Clarke muttered as she pulled up into the driveway. Kane's black Accord was parked next to her mother's car. Of course he was here. Why would he be at home, in his own house when he could just be at theirs. It wasn't like Kane had any children of his own, Clarke would much rather her mother go to Kane's than have him here. She took a deep breath and shut her car off. Clarke shoved her car keys in her pocket as she grabbed her back from the floor of the passenger side and awkwardly clambered out of the car. She dragged her feet up to the doorway, past the clean cut grass and neatly tended flowerbeds. She begrudgingly unlocked the front door and as she opened it she was greeted with the sound of her mother laughing from the kitchen at the end of the hall. Clarke shut the door as silently as possible before ducking into the living room to the right of their spacious foyer. Hopefully going unseen would keep her mother from dragging her into the kitchen for another long awkward conversation with her new boyfriend. Clarke didn't need Kane sitting there, listening to Clarke talk about her first day back at school as if he hadn't been present for it. Out of everyone in Ark her mother could have dated, she had to choose one of Clarke's teachers, one of her coworkers.

Clarke dropped her backpack into the arm chair adjacent to the coffee table as she scanned the living room. Pictures of her father were still up, thankfully those hadn't come down when Abby and Kane had started seeing each other. Clarke's father had abruptly and tragically passed away when Clarke was 15; he'd had a heart attack while he slept and never woke up again. Clarke drifted over to the fireplace where her mother kept the majority of their family pictures. There were pictures of a happy family, her father holding her when she was just a small baby, up until she was 14 and still hanging on his arm like a little girl. Clarke and her father both shared their blond hair, the same strong nose and high cheekbones. Clarke had gotten her mother's eyes and lips, a perfect medley of the two people Clarke loved with all her heart.

Clarke picked up one of the photos, one that had been taken on their summer vacation just a month before her father passed away. They took it in the woods outside of town during a camping trip. Clarke and her father were sitting together in front of the fire. Clarke had a huge smile on her face, she was resting her head on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her, looking just as happy as could be. It was one of the last photos they had together before he passed away. Clarke's lips twitched up into a faint smile and she gently used the sleeve of her jacket to carefully wipe the dust from the frame and glass.

"Hey, Dad." she said softly as she very carefully placed the picture back up on the mantle. "First day of senior year was today. Wish you could've been there." Clarke sighed quietly.

"Clarke? I didn't hear you come in." Clarke turned her head suddenly and saw Abby standing in the doorway of the living room with a slightly confused smile. Clarke cleared her throat and stepped away from the mantle.

"Sorry, I heard you in the kitchen with Kane and I thought you would be busy." Clarke gave a lame excuse. She could see the knowing look in her eyes and knew her mother was onto her. Abby slowly walked into the living room towards Clarke and gave a strained smile. This close to her mother, Clarke could see the worry lines on Abby's face, the frown lines, the tired dark circles. Overnight Abby had become a single parent, a sole provider to her overly talented and ambitious teenage daughter. She was hardworking, and Clarke felt a little guilty for avoiding her so studiously when her mother was finally having a good time. Abby reached out and carefully brushed one of Clarke's long blond locks behind her ear.

"I know it's been a little awkward having Kane around, but he really is a wonderful man, Clarke. He knew your father and he respects our boundaries and has no intentions of trying to be a parental figure for you." Abby informed her daughter quietly. "He's been very kind to me, and I'm sure it would help if he felt that you approved of the two of us together." Clarke wrinkled her nose at the phrasing but when she saw the disappointed look slip onto her mother's tired face Clarke quickly forced it into a smile.

"I'm fine with you two being together, Mom." Clarke said quickly. "It's just... A little weird for me is all." Abby nodded understandingly.

"Well, Kane and I are making dinner. Get started on your homework, and you don't _have_ to, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would sit down to dinner with Marcus and I." Abby nudged gently with her words. She made it clear that while it was Clarke's choice there was a wrong or right option. She wouldn't get punished for staying in her room for dinner, but her mother would give her that whole 'I'm so disappointed in you' look that made Clarke's skin writhe with guilt. So Clarke took a deep breath and sucked it up for her mother.

"That sounds great, Mom. Call me when dinner's ready." she leaned in to press a kiss to her mother's cheek. Abby smiled brightly as Clarke turned and disappeared up the staircase across from the living room. Abby sighed happily before she turned and made her way to the kitchen. Marcus glanced up at her as she came him, his curriculum book open on the granite kitchen island in front of him.

"Clarke doing okay?" he asked curiously as Abby sat next to him and picked up her mug of hot tea. Abby smiled as she nodded and took a long sip. It had been a long day for both of them and it was nice to finally have someone other than her moody teenage daughter to relax with after work.

"She is. She'll be joining us for dinner tonight." It was a bit of a big step for them. Over the summer Clarke had taken every opportunity to avoid spending time with Marcus, staying over at her boyfriend's and only getting home minutes before curfew, going to the library for hours on end. But it was time for Clarke to face the music and realize that her mother and Marcus were actually getting serious. 

Marcus looked a bit surprised but nodded. "That'll be nice. You spoke to her, didn't you?" he accused with a teasing smile as he took a sip of his own coffee. Abby shrugged and just gave him an innocent smile.

"Me? Marcus, you know me, I don't meddle!" Abby grinned. Marcus just laughed and leaned over to lightly press a kiss to her lips.

"Well, whatever you said to her, I'm glad you did. It's been getting exhausting having to pretend I don't hear her when she sneaks in to avoid me." Abby sighed and shook her head in amusement. It was a bit amusing to think that Clarke thought they didn't notice her when she tried to sneak in earlier. But hopefully the two would get to know each other and things would go a little more smoothly around here. Abby stood up and moved behind Kane, draping her arms around his shoulders and leaning over to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"I think she's just worried that I'm replacing Jake with you." Abby sighed as she pressed her lips to Kane's scruffy cheek.

"You know that's not my intention, right, Abby?" he asked curiously as he looked over the page for his second semester plan. Abby laughed at his words and nodded.

"I know, Marcus. But it's been three years, I think it's time for both Clarke and I to start moving on. I'm going to start dinner. Finish with your curriculum and come help me." she said quietly as she slowly stepped away from him and moved to the cabinet to start getting dinner ready.

~*~*~*~

Clarke glanced over at her phone as it buzzed next to her on the bed. The screen lit up and she saw Bellamy's name on the message notification. She put her pencil down, she was on the last math problem on the sheet Kane had sent home for the day, it was due next class and Clarke was not going to fall behind at all this year. They would have to start putting out college applications and Clarke needed to get into medical school. She reached over and unlocked her phone, glancing over the message from Bellamy.

_O and I are ordering out. Come over?_

Clarke sighed, she'd rather be anywhere than here but she had already made a promise to spend tonight with her mom and Kane. She quickly typed out a response.

 _ **Can't, having dinner with my mom. And Kane.**_ She added a crying face before exiting out of her messages. She glanced over at her homework sheet and back at her phone. It wouldn't kill her to take a five minute break and look at her social media. Clarke tapped her Instagram icon and slowly began to scroll down her feed. Her timeline was flooded with photos from the first day. There was a photo from Jasper's account, their face's weren't showing but it was clear that it was Monty and Jasper sitting next to each other, one of them was holding a blunt between their fingers. She shook her head in amusement and tapped the photo and that's when the shock hit her. "Holy shit!" she laughed to herself when she saw Maya's account was tagged. Maya was the last person she expected to hang out with Jasper and Monty. Hopefully her crazy dad wouldn't look at her phone and see this. He'd probably take Maya right out of school to homeschool her again. That's when Clarke suddenly had a thought. She hit the search page and her fingers hovered for a moment over the keyboard. Did Lexa have an account? There was only one way to find out. She slowly typed in Lexa's name but nothing came up. What was her last name? Clarke had heard it today when Kane was taking attendance today, what was it? Debnam! Clarke cheered to herself as she remembered and quickly typed it in. Instantly an account came up and Clarke arched a brow at the username.

"ArkLexa?" she muttered aloud as she tapped the profile link. She wasn't showing her face in her profile picture, there was instead a photo of two hands clasped together, it looked like it was taken on a park bench somewhere. Lexa didn't have a lot of photos, but the photos she did have were beautiful, and captionless. There was a photo of Anya with a strongly contrasted black and white filter, it suited her and her wild hair and odd style. There were quite a few photos of nature, trails through the woods, only a few showed her and it was only two photos taken in a full length mirror with Lexa's phone held in front of her face. Lexa was unbelievably fit, long toned legs and arms, the two photos she had of herself, her hair was actually down. Clarke had never seen it down at school, Lexa always wore her hair in a high top ponytail. But in the only photos of her, her long sleek hair was let down, it fell far past her shoulders and it was clear all of her photos of the outdoors weren't just for show. Her skin was tanned from hours in the sun, smooth without a single mark or blemish that Clarke could see...

 _Bing_! Clarke jumped when her phone went off and a message from Bellamy came up on the screen. Clarke instantly felt guilty, she wasn't sure why but seeing her boyfriend's name come up on the screen while she was creeping on her classmate made her feel a bit slimy. Clarke glanced at the message.

 _That sucks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow._ Clarke swiped up on the notification to dismiss it and looked back at Lexa's page. She chewed her bottom lip nervously for a moment, Lexa clearly wasn't interested in being friends or even associating, but it looked like she was barely active on here so she probably wouldn't notice either way if Clarke followed her. Lexa was far too dedicated to her studies to even think about social media, right? Clarke took the plunge and tapped the follow button, instantly closing her phone and throwing herself back on her bed with a groan. Why did Lexa get into her head so easily?

"Clarke, come help me set the table!" She heard Abby call for her from down the stairs. Great. Time to suffer through dinner. Clarke left her phone on the bed, she didn't even want to think about all this awkward social mess. She had her own mess to deal with downstairs in the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

"Why isn't your homework on my desk, Lexa?" A stern voice interrupted Lexa's studying in her room. Lexa's room was as bare as possible. She had a desk, a twin bed, off white walls with no photos hanging, a color organized closet and a plain desk. Lexa glanced up to see her father in the doorway. She quickly stood up stiffly from the desk and turned towards her solemn faced father.

"I'm finishing it right now, sir." she stated quickly. Her father looked solemnly at her before he walked slowly to the desk. His hands were clasped behind his back as he bent over and scanned over the papers on her desk. Lexa's father was ex-army, her mother as well. They were beyond strict, held her to the highest expectations of both fitness and academics. He looked displeased as he turned back to Lexa.

"It's sloppy. You aren't showing your work completely, and you haven't even cracked open your textbook to begin studying for the next lecture." he showed no emotion, no anger or disappointment, just cold blankness. "Lexa, how many students apply annually to George Washington University?" Lexa was prepared for this conversation. It was one they had many time.

"Fourteen thousand seven hundred, sir." she answered promptly, quickly straightening when she fell under his gaze.

"And what percentage of applicants are actually accepted?" He pressed further.

"Two point one percent."

"That's seven thousand students out of fourteen thousand students that are accepted. How many students are available to be selected for admission from Ark?" He snapped at her. Lexa took a deep breath and held her head high. She could show no sign of weakness or her father would pounce on it. His motto was 'no fear, no weakness, no surrender'. Lexa had that drilled into her head since she was a toddler in pre-k.

"Two students from Ark apply every year." she answered calmly.

"Two students. And only one is accepted. And you think this mess of your paperwork will make you a candidate for GWU?" he asked coldly. Lexa shook her head.

"No, sir." she answered despondently in the same blank tone as him.

"Redo it. All of it. I won't have you slacking off this year, we will not go easy on you like we did last year. And we will not let that... friend of yours interfere with your studies this year. A 4.0 is unacceptable if you are going to be applying for George Washington." Lexa stiffened at her father's words. Her sexuality had been a rough topic since she attempted to come out to her parents and they acted as if she hadn't even said anything. They completely refused to accept it.

"Anya is my _girlfriend,_ sir." Lexa rebuked as politely as possible and she instantly knew that speaking up was a mistake from the flicker of anger that appeared in his eyes. He moved uncomfortably close in front of her and stared down at her.

"Your _friend_ will not interfere with your academics and athletics. Are we perfectly clear?" he asked firmly. Lexa knew there was no winning this bottle and she slowly nodded her head. He instantly brushed past her and stormed out of the room. Lexa instantly let her shoulders drop and she settled herself back into her desk chair and looked at her notes. No matter how organized her notes were, or how well she scored, it was never enough. She had scored a 4.198 two years ago and her father had sat her down and berated her for nearly two hours on why she hadn't managed to get an even 4.2, what a disgrace she was and how it was an absolute failure. Suddenly Lexa's phone buzzed next to her on her worn desk. She first nervously glanced towards the door, it sounded like her father had finally gone downstairs to join her mother in the study. Lexa hesitantly reached out and picked up her phone. Her parents told her it was strictly for communication, but luckily Lexa had convinced her rather out of date father that Instagram was used for sharing notes. The notification was actually from her rarely touched Instagram instead of Anya. It had been radio silence from Anya since their first class. They'd had a huge argument after class about how Lexa was 'flirting' with the assistant principal's daughter and they hadn't spoken a word to each other since. Funnily enough the notification was of Clarke Griffin following her account. Lexa frowned in confusion as she tentatively unlocked her phone and glanced at her notifications.

 _C_Griffin has followed you!_  Her phone excitedly told her. Lexa clicked on the blonde's profile and was instantly bombarded with a bright array of photos. They were mostly of Clarke and her friends, there was a selfie of her with two dark haired girls, Lexa recognized them from school. Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. The three were squished together into the photo and had huge smiles on their face. In fact most of the photos were of her and Raven, her and Octavia, Harper, and only a handful of her and her boyfriend, Bellamy Blake. The photos of Bellamy and Clarke were very different, they were always close, but never too close or affectionate, simply smiling but Clarke wasn't grinning like she was in the photos with her girl friends. It was a stark contrast. Lexa clicked on a photo of a photograph, it showed a much younger Clarke sitting in front of a campfire with a blonde man. They looked very alike, it must've been her father. Clarke looked so happy, her head on his shoulder and smiling happily at the camera. Lexa looked down at the caption. It was hashtagged 'tbt'.

_Camping trip with dad. Love you always. Sleep easy._

Lexa was a bit surprised. She didn't know Clarke's father had passed away. It couldn't have been too long ago because she was at least thirteen or fourteen in the photograph. Lexa exited from the photograph and back to Clarke's feed. The girl was stunning, and academically a little sloppy but still incredibly smart. She was the only person who could be counted as Lexa's competition. She was a few inches shorter than Lexa, and her social life seemed to be blooming. Lexa almost never went out or even hung out with anyone other than Anya. Lexa was honestly a bit jealous to see that Clarke had so many friends and was so happy. But her relationship was the one thing on her feed that seemed forced. Everything else looked so natural and honest, but all of her pictures with her boyfriend were so... distant and nonchalant. She had more photos of Raven than of her own boyfriend. Lexa was incredibly astute when it came to picking up on traits most people wouldn't notice. Lexa finally decided to take the plunge and tapped the follow icon on Clarke's page. That's when she heard footsteps coming towards her room. Lexa hastily locked her phone and carefully set back in hopefully the same place it was in when her father left as he came around the corner into her room. She pretended to look focused on her schoolwork as he looked in at her from the doorway.

"There's no time for spacing out, Lexa. Dinner's almost ready. You can eat once you've redone your work and read the second chapter in your chemistry book. I'll have your mother put your plate in the fridge." He said sternly. Lexa hid the disappointment. She hadn't shared a hot meal with her parents in ages. Albeit their family dinners were stunted and awkward, but at least it felt somewhat normal to eat dinner with her family. She slowly nodded, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "And I expect you to start your morning runs again before the school bus comes. There's no room for slacking." He reminded her and Lexa barely bit back a groan as he turned and left her once again. Morning runs were the worst. The school bus came at 7:30, and Lexa's father insisted on at least an hour run and a shower before school. Over the summer she had been allowed to sleep in until 8AM on weekdays, 830AM on weekends. It was back to getting up at the crack of dawn to make time for her run and shower. As soon as he disappeared Lexa let out the tiniest of groans and rested her head on the desk, taking in a deep breath. Senior year was by far going to be the worst year of them all.                                                                                                      


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a highly contagious virus and I'm not allowed to go to work until the 18th!! FML but also expect more chapters and some sexy stuff next chapter c:

"Murph." Emori called out as he stormed past her on the stairs. Instantly a look of confusion sprouted on her round face as she jumped up and gave chase. "Murph, slow down! I need to talk to you!" she called after him.

"Not in the mood right now, Emori. Shitty morning." Emori knew what that statement meant. 'Shitty morning' was code for 'my psycho mom actually landed a hit this morning'.

"Would you stop acting like this every time it happens? I already know." Emori grabbed Murphy's jacket sleeve and forced him to stop and turn around. He scowled at her as he turned around and Emori barely concealed a pained wince. His bottom lip was busted, scabbed right down from the middle of his lip. "Shit, Murphy." Emori sighed as she gazed at it. "I mean, I-it's not that bad." she hastily tried to cover but it was too late. He rolled his eyes and turned his back on her to begin stomping up the stairs to the elaborate wooden front door.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked grumpily. Emori began to chase after him once again. Murphy was taking the stairs two at the time, running behind as usual.

"Jasper invited us to a party." Emori burst out. The words were shocked enough to make Murphy stop in his tracks and look at her with a dumbfounded expression. They had never been invited to anything in their lives. Unless it was for a joke of course.

"Wait, like an actual party? That's really going to happen?" he asked cautiously and Emori nodded excitedly.

"It's some back to school thing, I don't care about that. But it's free booze, food, _and_ I heard Mbege might be coming." Emori smiled teasingly at him and Murphy couldn't help the faint smile on his face. Mbege had transferred to a private school in the middle of the year but he was the only guy that Murphy had ever gotten close to hooking up with. But Mbege was bisexual and when he was in school with Murphy he'd been on the downlow. But last Murphy heard, Mbege was out and proud at his new school. Must've been a different environment in private school. Before Murphy officially came out Mbege had been the one he figured things out with. They hadn't gone all the way but it had been a real wake up call for him.

"Oh. I guess we could go." He tried to appear casual but Emori could read him better than that. She did have some pity for Murphy. Everyone in high school got to date and fool around, and then there was just Murphy. He'd been emboldened by his time with Mbege to come out only to have the one guy like him to transfer out less than two months later. While Murphy was completely head over heels for Bellamy, he knew it was never going to happen and he was tired of being alone. Emori had a huge grin as they finally made their way into the school. Murphy's first period was gym, he was already five minutes late and Pike was going to make life hell. But if he was late might as well make it worth it. Ms. Griffin was waiting for them inside and frowned.

"No skipping, Murphy, gym. Emori, social studies. Now, you two. We're not doing this whole 'skipping' thing this year." she warned them sternly. Murphy groaned and rolled his eyes in frustration. Emori sighed as she began to walk to the opposite hall as him.

"Ask Jasper about it. Tomorrow night!" she called over her shoulder as Murphy began to amble slowly towards the gym.

~*~*~*~

"Maya said she's coming, it worked." Jasper breathed out shakily as he sat next to Monty on the bleachers. His friend grinned at him and glanced across the gym at Maya. Monty wasn't sure what was making Jasper go after Maya so hard, but he was happy for Jasper. Maya was a bit odd but she seemed sweet.

"Who else did you invite?" Monty asked casually as he leaned back in his seat and watched with dazed eyes as Pike began to separate everyone into groups. Jasper was silent. Monty knew it was a bad sign. He looked over and groaned when he saw Jasper's guilty expression. "Jasper, no. How many people did you invite?" Jasper gave Monty a weak little smile.

"Bellamy, Clarke, Lincoln, Octavia, Harper, Rose, Wells, Murphy, Emori... Just about everyone..." Jasper mumbled awkwardly. Monty threw his head back and took a deep breath in through his nose before it made it through his stoned mind what Jasper had said.

"Wait, wait." He looked at Jasper through squinted eyes. "Emori is one thing, but _Murphy_? Dude, he's gonna be such a buzzkill! He's always such an ass to everyone and always trying to fight!" Monty reminded Jasper with a disappointed look. Jasper sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I know, I know! I didn't want to, but Emori's pretty chill, she said she'd go if Murphy could come and I just said yes before I realized what I was saying. I really need to stop smoking before I go to school." Jasper conceded and Monty instantly pulled a face of disgust and shook his head.

"No, the pot's not the problem, man. The problem is that you're a pushover!" Monty exclaimed. They both looked over as the gym doors suddenly opened and Murphy came traipsing in.

"Murphy, you're late." Pike snapped at him as Murphy stormed by.

"No shit, I can tell time, I know how late I am." Murphy snapped at Pike as he stormed up the bleachers to sit on the row one up from Jasper and Monty. He leaned over the two friends glanced up.

"So what's with this party Emori told me about?" he seemed suspicious as he glared directly at Jasper.

 _Stand up for yourself, stand up for yourself_ , Monty prayed to himself as he nervously chewed his bottom lip. He couldn't stand Murphy, and having to hang out with him for a whole night? Jasper smiled nervously and swallowed hard, he hesitated for a moment and Monty could see the gears of his mind churning away.

"Y-yeah, tomorrow night. Everyone's invited, it's gonna be a lot of fun." Jasper finally burst out a little too loudly. Murphy looked at him with a confused expression and Monty barely held it together.

"Alright. I'll be there." Murphy huffed when Pike suddenly called his name.

"Murphy, Blake. You two are pairing up." Murphy threw his hands up into the air and from the looks of Bellamy seated two bleachers over, he was just as pissed.

"Why do we have to pair up?" Bellamy groaned from the bleachers and Murphy tightly clenched his jaw. His lip was aching, he was stressing over this party like a dumbass, and now he had to deal with Bellamy.

"Warm ups. Every morning we will have two person warm up groups. Murphy, Bellamy, you two get down here. I will now announce the rest of the pairings." Pike called out as Murphy and Bellamy walked to the gym floor and stood uncomfortably next to each other. "Jasper and Maya, Monty and Harper..." Bellamy glanced over at Murphy as Pike prattled on. Aside from the boy's high cheekbones Bellamy's eyes were drawn to his lips. Full and pink, and his bottom lip was completely busted up. Bellamy arched a brow at him and played it cool like he hadn't just been staring at Murphy's face like a dumbass.

"What happened to your lip?" he scoffed in distaste as if he weren't eager to hear the story. Murphy looked over to scowl at him and Bellamy got a glimpse of his electric eyes underneath the fringe of hair that dangled in his face.

"Fight." he snapped back coldly. Bellamy forced himself to roll his eyes, he couldn't be surprised. Of course Murphy had gotten into a fight.

"Somebody finally got sick of your mouth. About time." he smirked coldly, looking away from the younger boy. "Point me towards whoever did that, I owe them a thank you." Bellamy couldn't explain why he was so cruel to Murphy, but there was no reason why Murphy was so hostile to him. They both just hated each other. It was how it was. But when Bellamy looked at Murphy after he said those words he saw a look of rage and hate he'd never seen on Murphy's face before. He was taken aback and looked shocked before Murphy suddenly and violently shoved lashed out and shoved Bellamy with all his strength. Normally Bellamy would've been able to catch himself but he was caught off guard and went sprawling on the floor. It apparently wasn't enough for Murphy as before Bellamy even blinked Murphy was suddenly on top of him and landing a solid blow to his jaw. Jasper and Monty jumped to their feet to watch, a look of dazed awe on their faces.

"Shit, I knew Murphy was gonna snap one day." Monty gawped as he watched the two boys fight on the floor.

"Break it up!" Pike shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing off the walls of the gym. It didn't do anything to break the two up so he ran over and grabbed Murphy's shoulders, forcibly dragging him off of Bellamy. Bellamy staggered to his feet with his fists still clenched. He had a bloody nose, Murphy's lip was busted open again, hair a wild mess and both of their cheeks flushed. This would've been a dream for Murphy, on top of Bellamy, feeling his strong body against his, if only it hadn't happened because Bellamy was a complete ass.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?! Detention, room 213 after school today." Pike hollered as he put himself between the two boys. "Murphy, pair up with Jasper for today. Monty, with Bellamy. Original pairings will resume next class when you two figure out how to act your age!" he snapped at the two, ignoring the cries of protest from Jasper and Monty. "I don't want to hear another peep out of anyone!" he ordered them as Murphy slunk away from Bellamy, that look of complete and utter hatred. Bellamy and Murphy threw insults at each other every day but this was the first time Murphy had actually thrown a punch. Bellamy could see that something was deeply disturbing Murphy about what he had said.

~*~*~*~

She was early to class. English was her every other first class. The teacher wasn't in yet, only a few students were milling about, but Clarke liked being one of the first students in the door. She liked to get to school early so she could get a seat up front, only Lexa and Harper had been here when she got into class 20 minutes early. She was comfortably seated in the first row when out of nowhere Anya came in, pissed and guns blazing.

"Oh, shit." Clarke heard Lexa mutter behind her as Anya made a beeline for Clarke. The wild haired girl slammed her hands down on Clarke's desk, a cellphone clutched tightly in her hand. Anya looked furious, Clarke jumped in shock when Anya slammed her hands down, leaning in over Clarke like a frizzy haired bat out of hell.

"What the fuck kind of stunt are you trying to pull, Griffin?" Anya hissed through bared teeth, she was like a wild animal, a rabid wolf. Lexa suddenly jumped up with an appalled expression.

"Is that my phone, Anya?!" Lexa cried out. Clarke glanced down at the phone and saw it was indeed Lexa's iPhone, unlocked with her Instagram notifications up. Anya ignored Lexa and simply turned the screen towards Clarke. Clarke glanced down with a confused expression and saw her name at the top of the list, a notification that she had followed Lexa. She was a bit surprised to see that Lexa had followed her back. She hadn't looked at her phone since last night.

"What about it?" Clarke asked slowly, it must've been the wrong thing to say because Anya looked ready to rip Clarke's head right off her shoulders.

"Why do you have my phone?! I left it in the car, how do you even know my passcode?" Lexa burst in as she stood next to her girlfriend, bare arms crossed over her chest. Wearing a tank top and work out shorts, she likely had practice after school today.

"You were acting weird, I've known your passcode forever, Lexa. Now I know why you've been acting weird. Little blond _bitch_ is trying to make a move." Anya spat, dripping with venom like a snake. Clarke's jaw dropped and she looked at Anya with a stunned expression. Lexa looked horrified and grabbed Anya's arm, pulling her away from Clarke.

"Because we followed each other on a fucking app?! You're a psycho! Did you go through my phone?" Anya ignored Lexa's fury and kept glaring Clarke down.

"This little shit was all over you during math class yesterday, now she's on your fucking feed? Answer me, Griffin, what are you trying to pull?" Anya accused. The other students were watching and Clarke's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. She couldn't even give an answer. She had went out of her way to follow Lexa, but it wasn't because she was into her! The idea was ridiculous, Clarke might not be the most sexual being in the world but she was definitely straight. She'd never even looked at a girl, at least not until she met Lexa, of course. But Lexa was just pretty, fit, slim, and incredibly fucking smart.

 _Jesus, Clarke, get yourself together!_ Clarke scolded herself. She didn't know how to answer Anya, but apparently she didn't have to. Lexa was standing up to her psycho girlfriend.

"Let me get this straight: you stole my phone, memorized my passcode, went through my phone, but you're mad at _Clarke_ for following me on this stupid app?" Lexa was actually yelling and Clarke was caught off guard by the raw emotion. "This is disgusting! We need to talk. Now!" Lexa snapped. She grabbed Anya's arm and forcibly dragged her towards the door. Lexa looked over her shoulder at Clarke and gave her a confused look, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. Clarke cracked a bewildering smile, mouthing 'it's ok' at Lexa as the two girl's disappeared out of the room to fight it out in the hallway. The smile stayed on her face long after Lexa disappeared. Despite the circumstances, Anya flipping out on her and probably coming after later, this was the closest thing to kind Lexa had been to her since the first day they met. Maybe getting called a little blond bitch by Anya was worth it if it meant Lexa would be somewhat kind to her.

~*~*~*~

Detention wasn't the worst thing that could have happened today, apparently. At least not yet. Clarke had gone ballistic when she saw his busted nose and heard about detention. She went on one of her huge rants about responsibility and self control, to be the bigger man, he'd tuned it all out after that. He'd tuned back in long enough to hear that she would have her mom drive Octavia home, she would leave the van for Bellamy and he could just stay at her place tonight. Bellamy was sure Octavia would have Lincoln over and he definitely didn't want to be around for that.

The detention room was tiny, 8 desks, one blackboard, no windows. The heat was always on so it was somehow stiflingly hot, it was drab and dreary. Bellamy leaned over and signed his name on the sheet, Murphy's name was already on the list. Bellamy had nearly missed him sitting in the fourth row back, arms folded on the desk and head resting against his arms. Pike scowled at Bellamy as the senior took a seat at the very front, putting as much space as possible between himself and Murphy.

"Mr. Murphy, head up." Pike snapped as he took two sheets of notebook paper and two pencils. He set one sheet and one pencil in front of Murphy, the other in front of Bellamy. "You two will either sit here for 45 minutes, or until you complete a full one page paper on responsibility. If you finish the paper before 45 minutes, you can leave. I'm stepping out for a moment. Don't kill each other." He ordered them coldly before he stormed out of the room and silence fell over the room. Bellamy gave Murphy the cold shoulder but it as he began to write his name on his paper, but it seemed that Murphy wasn't going to take that route.

"Fuck yourself, Blake." Murphy snapped before hurling his pencil at the back of Bellamy's head. Bellamy flinched as it made direct contact with his skull. He spun around in his chair and glared daggers into the junior. Murphy looked more tired than normal, more worn down. His scowl was nowhere near the same hateful angry gaze it had been, it was weaker than the usual, like he didn't have the energy.

"Fuck you, Murphy! You're the reason we're in detention. Now shut up before Pike comes back." he spat, turning his back to Murphy.

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't been such an ass." Murphy pointed out. Bellamy clenched his jaw tightly and turned back around in his desk to look at Murphy. Murphy's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard when he saw how pronounced Bellamy's cheekbones looked when he did that. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You reacted like a baby, went all psycho on me! You've never freaked out on me like that. Why couldn't you just be your regular asshole self and call me a shit for brains or a dick head." Bellamy huffed. Murphy looked like he was struggling to come up with an excuse. He finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Touchy subject."

"Your fights are _never_ a touchy subject. I don't even know why I'm trying to figure out why you're such an ass. I'm out of here." Bellamy snapped. He wouldn't be locked up in a room with this prick for 45 minutes. They were barely 10 minutes in and he already wanted to eat a bullet. He stood up and grabbed his bag, heading for the door. Pike was probably flirting with the secretary in the office, Bellamy still had enough time to get out and down the hall before Pike showed his face again. Murphy seemed to like the idea because seconds later he was out the door, but not before scrawling 'fuck you' on his paper and leaving it on Pike's desk. Bellamy groaned when Murphy appeared at his side, heading straight for the front door as well.

"Jesus Christ." he muttered to himself. The two darted out the heavy front door unnoticed and into a torrential downpour of rain.

"Fuck!" Murphy shouted angrily, hastily pulling his hood up over his head. It had been sprinkling when they first got to school but now it was like a downpour. Bellamy was grateful to see Clarke's car parked right down the stairs. She might be distant sometimes but at least she was thoughtful. Bellamy took off running and left Murphy standing there in the rain. Murphy glared at Bellamy's back, mumbling 'jackass' under his breath as he shoved his hands into his pockets and began the sloppy trudge home. Bellamy, always running off and acting like a dick. Fuck him. Fuck him and his curls, his freckles, his lips, his athletic build (god his chest was fucking solid, Murphy was kind of glad they'd gotten into that fight). No, no, he was only glad he landed a blow on Bellamy and showed that jerk a thing or too. He was barely to the end of the street when Clarke's SUV stopped next to him and Bellamy rolled the passenger window down. Murphy groaned and took a deep breath before he made himself look at Bellamy. Bellamy looked visibly distressed and pissed off, but it wasn't directed at Murphy. It seemed like more of an internal dispute.

"Get in the car, Murphy." Bellamy suddenly forced himself voice the words. Murphy scoffed and didn't try to hide the befuddled and rather surprised at the expression.

"What for?" Bellamy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So I can drive us off a cliff." he shot back sardonically. Murphy arched a brow as he leaned over to stare at Bellamy in the car. "I'm offering you a ride home, dipshit." Murphy instantly scowled.

"I don't want your charity or your pity, Blake. I stand by my original statement: fuck yourself." he smiled fakely before straightening up.

"Fine, walk home in the rain for all I care. God, you're a dipshit." He snapped. He didn't give Murphy a chance to answer, he just took off, chirping into second gear as he tore off around the corner, leaving Murphy alone and freezing cold in this god forsaken downpour. Murphy just flipped him the bird as he drove off and made his way through the flooded sidewalks. He definitely needed to meet up with Mbege at the party tomorrow night. He needed to get laid or something and forget about all this Bellamy bullshit. He was stuck on a guy that hated him and he was tired of it. Maybe a hookup would help him move on. Either way, anything would feel better than this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Boy x Boy. I live for feedback guys :D

"This is a stupid idea." Murphy grunted as he and Emori stopped at the footwalk up to Jasper's front door. Emori rolled her eyes and heaved a great sigh. Murphy had been dead silent the entire walk here, and now he wanted to bitch? 

"Murphy, stop. We got invited. We'll just go, drink some free booze, smoke some free weed, because it's fucking  _free_ , and then we'll go home and bitch about everyone." Emori nudged playfully at Murphy. It already looked like there were quite a few people here, Murphy hated crowds. Hated going out in general. He'd only agreed to this because he knew Emori wouldn't go alone. He clenched his jaw tightly, shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn out jeans and groaned loudly. 

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." he moaned miserably. Emori grinned excitedly and wrapped her arm around his. She eagerly pulled him up the walk and to the front door. They could hear music playing inside, all the lights were on already. Emori pushed open the unlocked front door and the two slipped inside. It was already 8:30, things had started at around 7 so the party was already in full swing. Murphy was rather grataeful for this as it made their arrival go unnoticed. Murphy looked around and caught sight of quite a few of his classmates, some he didn't even really remember. Jasper really had gone all out. There was loud music thumping in the living room, the whole house was full. Murphy spotted the kitchen through the open living room and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the liquor bottles and cooler. He would need quite a few drinks if he wanted to get through the next few hours. That's when he spotted him. The one and only John Mbege, the guy who had helped him figure everything out. He took a deep breath and tried to play it cool, but with Emori that was impossible. She was already peering past him with a huge grin, she'd spotted him as well. 

"Damn, Mbege is looking good." she purred in his ear. Murphy hadn't seen him since he left Ark but he was looking pretty damn good. He stood at a solid 6 feet in height, browned skin with buzzed black hair. He was wearing the same black leather jacket he had at Ark, but he had started to fill it out a lot better. He must've finally gotten on the basketball team. He was talking to Monty, smiling, a cup in his hand and looking completely at ease. 

"Yeah, I gue-"

"John! Mbege!" Emori interrupted Murphy with a holler as she began to jump up and down, waving her hands wildly. Mbege looked over a bit confused at first, but he actually lit up when he saw Murphy. That was a goddamn first. Murphy glared at Emori, but she just kept smiling and waving. He mouthed Murphy's name while looking at him and Murphy gave an awkward smirk/grimace. "Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find Jasper and score some weed." And just like Emori had disappeared like some little snake in the grass, and Mbege was eagerly beckoning Murphy over. Murphy anxiously made his way through the crowded living room where Mbege was waiting for him. Mbege was standing with that confidence he somehow always managed to pull off, Murphy kind of envied him in that aspect. 

"Murphy, I was hoping you'd be here." Mbege gave Murphy that same careless smirk he always did that had used to make Murphy's knees weak. It still did a bit if he was being honest. Murphy gave a watered down smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Yeah, Emori dragged me along." he muttered. Mbege grinned and shook his head in amusement. 

"How've things been since I left?" he asked, making small talk as he began to pour a drink for Murphy. Murphy cringed at the question. Mbege arched a brow at the reaction as he handed Murphy the cup of liquor and soda. 

"Well, everybody hates me since I came out." he scoffed. Mbege couldn't hold back a laugh as he snickered over the rim of his cup as he took a sip. 

"I think people hate you 'cause you're kind of an ass, Murph." Mbege teased. When he saw Murphy give him a glare Mbege quickly straightened his face and cleared his throat. His dark eyes zeroed in on Murphy's busted lip and a concerned expression appeared in his eyes. He suddenly reached out and placed his hand on Murphy's chin. Murphy tensed up entirely as Mbege gently ran his thumb over Murphy's bottom lip, tenderly grazing over the split lip. "She landed a pretty solid hit, huh?" Mbege winced as he looked over it. Murphy snapped his head out of Mbege's grip and took an unnecessarily large gulp of his drink. 

"Yeah." was his curt answer. Mbege was the only other living human aside from Emori who knew about his home life. As Murphy turned his head he suddenly spotted Bellamy, staring him down. Murphy choked a bit and quickly fixed his gaze back on Mbege who had that smirk back on his face. Mbege suddenly leaned in close and Murphy could feel Bellamy's eyes burning into him. 

"I was wondering if you'd wanna get some space and catch u-" 

"Yes." Murphy interrupted Mbege's sweet words, he already knew where this was going and he needed that. "Bathroom." he snapped at him. Mbege looked a little surprised but pleased as he watched Murphy chug what was left of his drink. Murphy needed to get his mind off Bellamy, he was sick and tired of being stuck on someone who would never notice him in a million years. 

"Alright, let's go, sweethea-"

"Don't call me that." Murphy warned him as he set his cup down and grabbed Mbege's hand. As he towed Mbege off, he glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Bellamy watching them together with a confused expression. 

~*~*~*~

"Bellamy, are you okay?" Clarke tapped him on the shoulder and Bellamy jumped a bit as he snapped out of his daze and turned back to his girlfriend. He had been watching Murphy pulled Mbege off into another room and gotten lost. 

"Huh, yeah, sorry, I zoned out." He smiled faintly as he turned back to Finn and Raven. "What's goin' on?" he asked curiously, but Finn and Raven seemed already off in their own world. 

"Great, two of them." Finn muttered under his breath as he scowled at his drink.

"Two of what, Finn?" Raven asked accusingly. 

"Guys, come on, can we just have a good time?" Clarke interrupted pleadingly but she was completely ignored. Bellamy took a deep breath and decided to just enjoy the show. Every day Finn and Raven just teetered on the brink of a complete breakup blowup. 

"Two fags, Raven. It's fucking gross." Finn snapped at his girlfriend, and there was the explosion. Bellamy took a little step back to avoid being dragged in the crossfire. 

"Seriously, Finn?! God, you're so fucking ignorant sometimes, what the fuck?" Raven snapped angrily, suddenly turning to Clarke. "I'm right, aren't I? That's just plain ignorant, right, Clarke?" Clarke instantly stiffened when he was called out. 

"You know, I think I left my... phone... in the other room!" Clarke suddenly stuttered out before turning tail and practically running. That's when Finn turned to Bellamy with a scowl.

"Don't you think it's fucking gross to see two guys all over each other?" He asked accusingly, and Bellamy couldn't figure out an honest answer. The two were staring at him, waiting to take a side and he decided to take a lesson from Clarke's book.

"I've got to go get...my...Fuck it." he muttered suddenly as he turned and just walked away from the two. He couldn't be dragged into their fights anymore, it was almost as exhausting as arguing with Clarke over menial shit. He had to take a piss anyway. 

He heard Finn and Raven arguing behind him as he walked away. He suddenly stopped when he saw Jasper and tapped his younger friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, Jasper, bathroom?" 

"Uh, straight down the hall and to the left." he muttered out dazedly. Maya smiled shyly at him and gave Bellamy a little wave as he smiled at Maya and nodded a thanks to Jasper before he headed down the hall. He stumbled a bit, he had already had a few drinks. Clarke was the designated driver since it was her car and she said that Bellamy and Octavia needed to be the ones to let loose and have a little fun tonight. He swayed to a stop at a door, he was pretty sure this was the right one. He sighed and used his heavy hand to pull the door open. As soon as he did he regretted it. Mbege was leaned up against the sink with his belt undone and jeans unzipped and none other than John fucking Murphy was on his goddamn knees in front of him. Mbege's dark hand was tangled in Murphy's slick brown locks, clearly pulling. Murphy was gazing up through his lashes at Mbege, his cheeks hollowed and flushed. Murphy's own hand was between his legs, the palm pressing against what Bellamy could probably guess was his own hard cock in his jeans. Bellamy turned bright red and felt hot all over. It had felt like he had been staring for hours when in reality it had only been seconds. Mbege whipped his head around, eyes narrowed as he suddenly straightened. Bellamy could hear Murphy gag, fucking  _gag_ on Mbege before he pulled off with a gasp for air before he realized what Mbege was staring at. Murphy's entire face went red and he was speechless, jaw just hanging open.

"Christ, Blake, shut the door!" Mbege suddenly yelled. Bellamy instantly flinched as he jumped like he'd just been electrocuted.

"Sorry!" was all he could manage before he hastily slammed the door and took off in the other direction, both embarrassed and confused about what the fuck had just happened.

~*~*~*~

"So... Do you wanna finish what you started?" Mbege asked slowly in an attempt to break the awkward silence, smirking as he gave a little nod towards his throbbing erection. Murphy glowered up at him from the floor. 

"No. Killed the mood." Murphy snapped at him as he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to get his shit together. He had no idea what to do. He felt  _strange_ about continuing after Bellamy walked in. Almost guilty. Mbege sighed and put himself away, zipping his jeans back up and fixing his belt. 

"So, you started pining after Blake when I left." It was a statement, Mbege was astute. Murphy hadn't blown up on Bellamy when Bellamy had barged in. He'd just sat there with a horribly embarrassed expression, but that hadn't stopped Murphy's boner in his jeans. Murphy suddenly stood up, noticeably bonerless. 

"What, no! Why would you think something stupid like that?!" Murphy asked accusingly, but Mbege just smiled and sighed. 

"I knew you'd move on from being all over me. I thought Bellamy was straight, though." Mbege mused thoughtfully as he turned to face the mirror to fix his jacket and belt. Murphy rolled his eyes in frustration. 

"He is." He muttered scornfully, but Mbege just shook his head.

"Him? Nah, he's definitely not straight. No straight guy walks in on one guy blowing another guy and walks out with a boner." Mbege scoffed in amusement. Murphy looked completely confused, so Mbege decided he'd help his old friend out. "You have feelings for him. You looked at his face, me? Looked at his dick." Mbege gave Murphy a crooked grin. "He was definitely kinda turned on by it." Mbege reassured him. Murphy looked like he thought Mbege was lying, but Murphy didn't make a comment. 

"Whatever. Now I've gotta make sure that asshole doesn't go and tell everyone with a pulse about this mess." Murphy sounded disgruntled but Mbege arched a brow suggestively. 

"Gonna corner him, huh, Murphy?" he teased but Murphy just scowled as he sidled past Mbege to the door, flipping him off as he slammed it behind him. He stormed down the hall back into the kitchen where he saw Bellamy standing next to Clarke, a zoned out look in his eyes. Murphy stalked up to him and glared dangerously. Bellamy snapped out of whatever daze he was in as soon as he realized who was in front of him and instantly turned red.

"I need to talk to you. Outside." Murphy spoke coldly, interrupting whatever mind numbing monotony Clarke was saying. She looked between Bellamy and Murphy with a confused expression.

"What's going on?" she asked slowly. 

"None of your fucking business what's going on. Outside. Now." Murphy enunciated clearly and icily. Bellamy clenched his jaw up as always and glanced at Clarke before he began to move to the back door. Clarke made a move to follow and Murphy shook his head at her and froze her steps. "I'm not gonna fight him. I need to talk to him." Murphy muttered, being honest for once before he followed Bellamy to the sliding glass door. Bellamy was already outside when Murphy got outside, shutting the glass door behind him. 

"Look, I didn't mean to interrupt whatever was going on." Bellamy instantly began trying to jump to his own defense, but Murphy shook his head. 

"I don't give a shit. What I give a shit about is you shooting your mouth off to everyone about how you saw me sucking dick. Everyone already knows I'm a fag, I don't need them to know my sex life." Murphy cut him off coldly. Bellamy smiled faintly in relief. 

"What, no, I wouldn't tell anyone. You and Mbege, that's all your business." 

"We're not together." Murphy said quickly with a frown. He didn't want Bellamy thinking that, even though they didn't have a chance. "Besides, if you say anything, I'll make sure to let slip that you got hard from seeing it." Murphy said it without thinking, that cocky smirk as he thought about Mbege said. Maybe it was true, he'd find out pretty soon. Bellamy instantly glared at him and suddenly stormed over to him, chest puffed out and fists clenched.

"What the fuck, Murphy?! How the fuck could you even tell?" Bellamy hissed. So it was true. Murphy could barely contain his glee. "It was a fucking accident, I didn't realize what was going on." Bellamy was defensive and pissed off. Murphy grinned at how close Bellamy was, but he didn't have to know that.

"Good, you don't say shit about what you saw, and I won't say shit about how you got off on watching me suck you off." Murphy was grateful he had said something, at least they both had some dirt on each other now. Bellamy was at a loss for words, he just stared Murphy down, his eyes flickering between Murphy's sharp cold eyes and his pink lips. Finally Bellamy just shoved past him and stormed off back inside. Murphy was left outside with a grin as he stood there rather satisfied and feeling the urge to push things further with Bellamy with this newfound information. He had to find Emori, he'd had his fill for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little tidbit with Bellamy realizing some things ;) sorry it's so short!! Let me know what you guys think!!

Bellamy's face was buried between Clarke's legs. It had been nearly 20 minutes and she had barely even made a sound. They were sprawled out naked on Bellamy's couch, Clarke's pants were discarded by the couch and her panties were pooled around her ankles. Bellamy's hands were wrapped around her milky thighs as he continued to press his tongue against her clit, feeling heated underneath the heavy blanket. His jaw was beginning to ache when Clarke sighed heavily and tapped his shoulder. He pushed the blankets off with a groan as he straightened up, his back feeling stiff from bending over on the small couch. Clarke was staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression, her arm dangling off the side of the couch. Bellamy's cheeks were flushed as he looked at her with a frown. "What's going on, babe? You always like it when I do that." He asked breathlessly. Clarke lamely shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just not really feeling it. Sorry." she muttered as she pulled herself into a sitting position and reached for her jeans. Bellamy slumped back against the arm of the couch that doubled as his bed with a heavy sigh. Clarke had been acting strange since they had split up at the party. Did she know what he saw? Did she know that it had turned him on more than she had been able to in the last two months? Bellamy rubbed his hand over his face as he watched Clarke pull her panties up and grab her jeans from the floor. Clarke had been avoiding eye contact, barely texting him, and she hadn't come over once over the weekend after the party. Bellamy glanced up as he heard Octavia's bedroom door opening and seconds later Octavia appeared fully dressed. Clarke gasped and hastily pulled the blankets around her bare legs, jeans clutched in hand. Octavia just cracked a huge grin when she saw a pantless Clarke and shirtless Bellamy.

"Gross, you two, get a room." she scoffed before she cocked her head to the side. "Those panties are cute, Clarke, where'd you get them? Linc would love them if they came in blue." Bellamy let out an overtly loud groan of disgust but Clarke rolled her eyes as she dropped the blanket along with her sense of modesty and pulled her jeans on over her legs. "Can you guys get ready? I want to hang out with Linc for a couple minutes before class." Octavia called as she went to the front door to grab her backpack. Bellamy sighed and grabbed his hoodie off the floor, pulling it over his head sluggishly as he stumbled to the front door.

"Yeah, let's go." he muttered quietly as he opened the front door and stepped aside to let Clarke and his sister out first.

"That party at Jasper's was actually pretty fun. Did you see Jasper and Maya? They're so cute together." Octavia chirped as the trio tread down the stairs to Clarke's car out front. Bellamy and Clarke both winced at the mention of the party, but only Octavia noticed it as they got in the car, Bellamy in the front with Clarke and Octavia watching them curiously from the backseat. "What did you two do during the party?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing!" Bellamy and Clarke both burst out at the same time guiltily. Bellamy sagged into his seat and Clarke stiffened her back, looking straight ahead at the road.

"Okay, geez... touchy." Octavia scoffed as she slouched back. No one spoke another word for the entire ride. As soon as Clarke pulled up to the school Bellamy grabbed his bag from the floor of the car and had the passenger door open before she even stopped the car.

"I'll see in math class." was all he said before he took off towards the stairs and into the school before either of the two girls could say a word to him. He practically ran to gym class, he didn't know why he was in such a hurry. But it made sense as soon as he walked in through the heavy gym doors and saw Murphy sitting alone on the bleachers. Murphy glanced up at Bellamy's noisy entrance and arched a brow when he saw Bellamy making a beeline straight for him. Bellamy dropped his bag on the seat in front of Murphy as he sat down next to him. Murphy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Chill out. I didn't tell anyone." Bellamy cut Murphy's reassurance off with a question of his own.

"How'd you know that you were gay?" he asked in an abrupt, but hushed voice. Murphy looked caught off guard as he gave Bellamy a confused look.

"Probably when I sucked a dick for the first time." Bellamy scowled at Murphy's sarcastic answer and Murphy groaned at being forced to elaborate. "Fine. I don't know how I knew. I just _knew_. I never had a girlfriend, didn't like the idea of it. Then I hooked up with a guy, loved it, and that was that." Murphy was being surprisingly sincere until he came back to planet Earth and remembered who was asking the question. "Wait, why are _you_ asking?" he asked sharply. Bellamy instantly turned red and looked away.

"No reason. Just curious." he mumbled, but Murphy was too much of a smartass to let it go. He would never miss out on a chance to embarrass Bellamy, to push his buttons.

"But I think what really swayed it was Mbege. I always knew he was bi, but one night I was staying over at his place and we got totally plastered. I wasn't sure what everything was, but out of nowhere we just ended up on top of each other and kissing." Murphy leaned over to purr at Bellamy. He relished in the fact that Bellamy's entire face was red at this point. "And at first I just thought we were going to make out, but after awhile he started getting me undressed and pushed my head down and showed me how to suck-" Bellamy suddenly stood up abruptly in the middle of Murphy's sentence and began to storm down the bleachers. He stalked past Kane and towards the door.

"Blake, where the hell do you think you're going?" Kane shouted after him.

"Nurse's office. I'm gonna throw up." Bellamy snapped back as Murphy jumped into motion and followed after him.

"Joh-"

"Whatever he said, that too." Murphy called out as he sped after Bellamy into the hallway. "What's up your ass, Bell? You asked." Murphy scoffed as he caught up. Bellamy gave him the cold shoulder as they headed down the hall towards the service rooms.

"I tried to ask you a serious question and you just had to be an ass like you always are. I don't know what I was expecting." Bellamy hissed at him. Murphy shook his head.

"We all you're not gay, Bellamy. You're like the straightest guy I've ever met. Don't get me wrong, as someone that would definitely like to fuck with a guy like you, your sexuality is a tragedy, but you're not." Murphy hated himself for saying it, but Bellamy honestly looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Bellamy glanced over his shoulder to glower at him.

"What if I am?" he shot back. Murphy looked at him with confusion when suddenly Bellamy stopped and Murphy nearly knocked him over.

"That's ridiculous, would you just sto-" Murphy was suddenly interrupted when Bellamy gripped him by his upper arms and pushed him back against the wall. Bellamy's pupils had practically swallowed his irises. His eyes were darting over Murphy's face as if he were debating on something. "What the fuck, man?!" Murphy snapped as he pushed against Bellamy but the tan boy was much stronger than him and was easily able to pin him. Bellamy suddenly leaned in and out of nowhere Bellamy's lips were pressed against Murphy's. Murphy went completely still from shock, he'd only ever dreamed about this. Bellamy's lips were chapped and rough against his, the brown eyed boy's eyes fluttered shut and Murphy followed suit. It quickly turned from innocent to heated as Murphy gave into his urges and slid his hands up under Bellamy's loose hoodie to feel his strong abs. Bellamy groaned and practically melted under the touch. Bellamy's hands loosened their tight grip and began to roam as he slipped his tongue into Murphy's mouth. It was even better than Murphy had ever thought, and Bellamy felt like he was on fire, every nerve ending alive and responsive. There was no curves on Murphy, no soft hips and soft skin. It was all hard edges and rough, nothing gentle like it was with Clarke. It was all passion and hot and Bellamy thought it was all going to swallow him up. He was fucking rock solid just from kissing Murphy, that had never happened with Clarke. When Bellamy pressed his hips against Murphy he could feel Murphy was as turned on as he was. Bellamy let his curiosity get the better of him, ignored the voice in his head screaming that he had a girlfriend, and let his hand slide between the two of them and rub against the younger boy's crotch. Murphy threw his head back with a whimper, a fucking _whimper_ and arched up into Bellamy's hand. It was the sexiest thing that Bellamy had ever heard. His dark eyes flitted over Murphy's pale expanse of neck and when he leaned in to press a hesitant kiss to the smooth skin he felt Murphy throb in his hand and a low moan burst from his chest. Then suddenly as quickly as it had started it was over and Murphy suddenly shoved Bellamy off of him with a furious expression. Bellamy stumbled back, flushed, lips parted and uncomfortably hard.

"Fuck you, Blake! I'm not gonna be some little fucking experiment for you." It was a struggle to get the words out, Murphy wanted nothing more than to be on top of Bellamy, but he had a few shreds of dignity. "You can't just up corner and grope someone 'cause you're confused." Murphy spat out, feeling a bit used and degraded. "For fuck's sake you have a goddamn girlfriend!" Murphy raised his voice, he was practically yelling now and Bellamy looked around frantically as he realized the gravitas of the situation.

"Murphy, shit, I didn't mean to. You _cannot_ tell Clarke, okay? Th-that was a stupid mistake." Bellamy didn't realize how bad it sounded until he saw the hurt expression on Murphy's face. "Jesus Christ, Murph-"

"Shove it, Bellamy. You're an ass." Murphy stormed past Bellamy, both absolutely furious and hurt as he ignored Bellamy calling him back.

"Fuck!" Bellamy hissed as he slammed his fist into the wall, trying to breathe and remain calm. He was gay. He was fucking gay and the one other kid like him hated him now for, and he had broken Clarke's trust. This was a fucking nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an idea of what happened between Clarke and Lexa during the party, Anya wants to kill Clarke. Bellamy is confused and Murphy is furious with him. Leave me feedback guys, nothing makes me happier in the world than hearing what you guys think!!

"Did you tell her?" Were the first words out of Clarke's mouth as she stormed into Kane's classroom and stood in front of Lexa's desk. Lexa glanced towards the door, looking for her girlfriend before she looked back towards Clarke.

"I had to. I couldn't lie to her." Lexa muttered. Clarke's eyes widened in panic.

"Are you fucking serious, Lexa?! It's not a lie if you just don't mention it." Clarke hissed under her breath. Lexa scowled at her words.

"A lie by omission is still a lie, Clarke. If you cared even the slightest bit about your boyfriend you would understand that sentiment." Clarke's cheeks flushed at the accusation and she pursed her pink lips.

"Bellamy _cannot_ find out about what happened, okay? You were drunk, I made a mistake. It was dumb high school shit." Clarke tried to brush it all off, trying to put whatever had happened behind her, in the past where it belonged. Lexa arched a manicured brow.

"Oh, so I tell my girlfriend about what happened, but you can't man up and tell Bellamy? That's fucking pathetic. I knew you were spineless." Lexa's words dripped with venom and her dark eyes glared into Clarke's worried gaze. Clarke clenched her fists up and forced herself to take a deep breath.

"Can you _please_ just tell Anya to keep her mouth shut? This would ruin everything if people found out that we... you know..." Clarke trailed off with a meaningful look. Lexa opened her mouth but no words came out and she just stared at Clarke with a mixture of disgust and disappointment. It was as if she was struggling to find words to express her anger.

"Ruin everything? Someone finding out that you might be a dyke would ruin you?" Lexa forced herself to spit it out, positively fuming and seething in her seat. Clarke realized her fumble and looked guiltily.

"You know that's not what I meant, Lexa. I just meant that I've spent a lot of time cultivating a reputation here and I can't undo all that work." she muttered under her breath as other students began to file in. It didn't help matters any. Lexa was still giving Clarke a look like she wanted to slap her in the face right here and there.

"You know why you're really pathetic, Clarke?" Lexa leaned forward in her seat and scowled. "You always defend us, never call us names, but at the end of the day you're just as shallow and ignorant as everyone else, because you think that your sexuality is something you should be ashamed of instead of just what you are. Because you think that if by the slimmest chance you really were gay that it would ruin your image. Because how could you be the same normal person you've been your whole life if you're gay, right? You act like you're so much better than everyone else, so accepting, but you're actually worse than the others because you just bury all that homophobia deep inside because you care too much what everyone else thinks of you." Clarke took a step back. Lexa's words stung, they were poignant and truthful. She wasn't lashing out, trying to be hurtful. She was stating the cold hard truth about Clarke. Lexa had known for some time that she was a lesbian and it had aided her in seeing right through the masks people wore to her face, allowing her to see through to the true colors underneath. Clarke swallowed hard around the lump in her throat before she forced herself to hold her head up high like the words hadn't bothered her as she walked gracefully to her seat beside Lexa and dropped her bag onto the floor beside her. She had barely settled into her seat when she saw Anya come charging in, Bellamy trailing behind her with a rather dazed expression. Anya suddenly threw her backpack to the floor as she barreled for Clarke's desk. Anya slammed her hands onto Clarke's desk and leaned in over her with a furious expression. Bellamy watched in confusion and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"You've got some fucking balls, Clarke, I'll give you that. You really want to come after _my_ girl?" Anya had a wild look in her eyes and Clarke instantly flushed as she felt a few students look over at the scene unfolding.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Anya." Clarke ground out. Anya suddenly reached out and gripped Clarke's arm tightly, her sharp black nails digging into Clarke's arm through the sleeve of her jacket.

"You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about, Griffin. Lexa told me everything." Anya growled dangerously. Bellamy was looking between the two girls with confusion and Clarke's heart began to pound in her chest. She roughly pulled her arm out of Anya's grip and stood up suddenly, refusing to take this sitting down.

"You're a psycho, Anya. Leave me the fuck alone and worry about Lexa. I'm not your problem." Clarke threw a glare Lexa's way. "I'm sure Lexa made it all sound like it was my fault, but it wasn't. Now get away from me and drop this." Clarke breathed out. She was quaking in her boots with a mixture of rage and fear. Furious with Lexa for telling Anya about their little indiscretion, and fear at the thought of people finding out about what had happened. Kane came in through the door and frowned when he saw the two blondes looking ready to throw punches. He cleared his throat loudly and Clarke instantly looked over with a guilty expression and dropped into her seat without Kane even having to say a word.

"Anya, would you like to take a seat?" he asked calmly. Anya knew the question was rhetorical, and if she lashed out and hit Clarke like she wanted to seemingly unprovoked, Kane would have her suspended in a heartbeat. Anya slunk to her seat in the back. Clarke glanced over at Bellamy who still had that dazed expression, it was as if he hadn't even realized that Clarke was about to get into a fist fight with Lexa's girlfriend. He looked like he was off in his own world, barely blinking as he stared blankly at a wall. Clearly he had barely noticed what was going on, and honestly Clarke was a bit relieved. She sank into her seat and began to let herself into her own zone out as she thought about what had occurred at the party.

~*~*~*~

_Clarke had been searching for Bellamy when she ran into Lexa. Literally. Clarke knocked her drink all over Lexa's shirt. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" Clarke gasped as Lexa jumped back in shock. "I didn't mean to." Clarke winced as she watched Lexa wipe at the liquid on her shirt. "I have an extra tank top in my bag. I can let you borrow it." Clarke said sympathetically. Lexa stumbled a bit but she nodded._

_"Yeah, sounds good." she mumbled. Her words were just the tiniest bit slurred, she was very clearly tipsy._

_"I put my bag in the laundry room, let's go." Clarke gave Lexa a little nudge down the hall towards the rather small laundry closet. She opened the door and Lexa followed her into the cramped space. Clarke opened her bag and rifled through its contents. She heard Lexa humming and shifting behind her as she pulled her tank top out of her backpack and smiled. "Here it is." She chirped happily before she turned around and gasped. Lexa had stripped her shirt off already, tossed it to the flower. Clarke's mouth went instantly dry when she saw the expanse of tan skin. Lexa's toned stomach, the white bra that contrasted with her sun kissed skin. She hadn't noticed Lexa's hair was down earlier. Her sleek black hair was spilling over her shoulders and she was leaned up against the door with a mischievous smile. There wasn't much light in the closet, just what leaked in through the slats in the thin door. Clarke let her gaze linger longer than she should have. Lexa was just absolutely exquisite. Perfectly smooth curves and sharp hipbones, a graceful bare neck and soft plump lips. Clarke stuttered and stumbled over her words._

_"You think I'm hot. That's pretty cute, Clarke." Lexa giggled, she fucking_ giggled _. Clarke had never heard Lexa make a sound like that. She smiled weakly._

_"Y-you're very pretty." She managed to get out. "H-here. You can take this." she breathed out as she held out the tank top towards Lexa. Lexa just tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned over with a precocious smile. Clarke was barely able to keep herself from ogling Lexa's breasts as she leaned over and gave Clarke a rather spectacular view of her breasts._

_"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." Lexa bit her lip as she gave Clarke the widest smile Clarke had ever seen on Lexa. "I think you're pretty hot." she stated bluntly. Clarke's eyes widened in surprise and she heard Lexa giggling at the dumbfounded expression on Clarke's face. "And I know that you're into me. You're totally not subtle." She teased Clarke who's face by now was as red as a tomato. She wanted to deny it and pretend that it had never happened, but something in her told her to keep her mouth shut. Lexa straightened up and closed the distance between the two girls with a small step._

_"Have you ever even kissed a girl, Clarke?" Lexa asked softly, mere inches from Clarke. Clarke was mute as she breathed in the very faint scent of Lexa's perfume. She dumbly shook her head, blonde curls bouncing. Lexa slowly reached out to drape her slim arms around Clarke's shoulders, heat emanating from her soft body as she leaned heavily on Clarke. "I think I'll change that." she gave Clarke a shit eating grin and before she could protest Lexa's lips were on hers. They were soft, far softer than Bellamy's. It was gentle and tender. Her lips were pillowy and Clarke could feel the stickiness of a bit of gloss. Clarke timidly moved her arms from their awkward position at her sides to rest nervously on Lexa's pronounced hips. She felt Lexa threading her slim fingers into Clarke's soft curls. She felt Lexa's tongue press against her lips and before she even knew what she was doing she was opening up to Lexa. Lexa tasted like sweet cherry liquor, it was addictive. She was far more sweet than Bellamy in both taste and movements, moving slow but it still felt heated and electrifying at the same time. Clarke felt a tingling between her legs, an ache in her belly and trembling in her legs. Her grip tightened on Lexa's hips and she let out a soft whimper into Lexa's mouth as the black haired girl walked her back into the washing machine. Lexa was more eager now as she clutched at a handful of Clarke's curls, her manicured nails gently scratching at the back of Clarke's head as she led the girl in the kiss. Clarke had never felt something like this before; hot all over and desperately wanting something more. It had never felt so amazing but terrifying. Lexa finally pulled back, leaving Clarke wholly breathless. Lexa leaned over and picked up the tank top off the floor where Clarke had dropped it in shock. Clarke's eyes were wide and dazed and her arms fell limply back at her sides. Lexa shimmied the tank top on over her head and grinned at Clarke._

_"Thanks, Clarke." Was all she had to say before she made a quick exit out of the laundry closet, leaving Clarke in a complete dazed state of confusion at what had just happened._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to PineappleQueen in the comments for giving me some of this idea. I tweaked it a bit to fit the story but they definitely helped with that little prompt. I love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> Blowjob scene c;

Bellamy stabbed at his cold corn on the paper plate. Clarke was sitting next to him just as listless. Raven was sitting across from them with Kyle Wick. Finn was nowhere in sight which was kind of surprising. Guilt was eating the couple alive as they replayed the betrayals they had both committed over and over in their minds as they sat together in numb silence. Bellamy shot a glance over at the pretty blonde, at her perfect little cupid's bow, slim nose and slightly rounded cheeks. What was wrong with him that her sweet face and feminine figure didn't attract him, but Murphy's busted lip, harsh attitude and lean body got him going like nothing else. Was he broken? The same thoughts were running through Clarke's head, but there was no way she was going to open her mouth and voice them. But Bellamy had a conscience, a nagging voice in his head. "Can we talk?" he asked abruptly. Clarke coughed and looked over at him with a worried expression. Did he know? She slowly nodded and the two stood up and dumped their trays before Bellamy led the way into the empty hallway. Clarke was stiff as board as she stood before him with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. What was he going to say? Would he ask about Lexa? If he did there was no way she could lie. She wouldn't bring it up, but she also couldn't lie to his face and pretend that nothing had happened between her and Lexa. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the difficult conversation. Bellamy nervously ran his fingers through his curls.

"The other night at the party something happened." Bellamy began and Clarke felt her stomach drop. She thought she might vomit on his shoes, but she held her tongue. "I went to the bathroom, but when I opened the door I saw... Murphy giving Mbege a blowjob." Bellamy managed to get it out and Clarke instantly felt a wave of relief crash over her. She couldn't help but to smile and laugh. He didn't know what had happened.

"That's why you've been acting so weird? I mean, I'm sure it was kind of gross to see, but we all knew Murphy was gay." Clarke said soothingly, ignoring her slowly steadying nerves. Her relief began to dwindle when she saw clear guilt written across Bellamy's face. He wasn't smiling, he was completely stiff and looked rather pale. Clarke's smile slowly faded.

"No, the reason why I've been acting weird is because I kind of liked it... Like a lot. And I kissed Murphy." he managed to blurt out in a sudden rush. Clarke's jaw practically dropped to the floor and she felt cold all over. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Clarke felt completely betrayed. It felt like Bellamy had just stabbed a knife in her back. It would have been bad if Bellamy kissed another girl, but to kiss a guy, _Murphy_ of all people?! Clarke didn't really register the irony through her fury. She stood there completely silent with flushed cheeks and clenched fists. Bellamy swallowed hard, the guilt and pain was clear in his eyes when he saw how furious Clarke was.

"I'm really sorry, Clarke. All this shit's going on in my head and I don't know what to d-"

"Shove it, Bellamy." Clarke suddenly snapped at him. Bellamy instantly became silent. Clarke shoved past him and began to storm down the hallway. Bellamy groaned, maybe it was the wrong idea to confess but he was feeling like all this guilt and confusion was tearing apart his insides.

"Clarke, where are you going?" he called after her.

"To find Murphy." Clarke called back coldly. Bellamy watched the blonde storm off down the hallway, her boots slapping against the floor as she stalked off on her warpath. This could only end horribly.

~*~*~*~

"Why don't you just stay over with me tonight?" Emori inquired with a pout. "No one's going to be home. We can have the TV to ourselves and eat whatever we want." she cheered happily. Murphy shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the floor with a despondent expression. He wasn't an experiment. Bellamy had to understand that. He wasn't a plaything, he wasn't a teenage discovery or an epiphany. He might act like he was tough and unbreakable but he still had some semblance of emotion left. And as amazing as it was to finally kiss Bellamy it was hurtful to know that Bellamy had only done it to reassure himself. He wasn't interested in Murphy, he probably would've kissed the first guy with a dick around him to see if he was gay. And Murphy couldn't pretend that it wasn't hurtful. He hadn't come out to be someone's test. Mbege had promised he'd feel better if he was open about it. Instead it was just a new name to call him, and now apparently he was just a guy with a dick that anyone felt like they could corner and grope if they were having doubts about their sexuality. He jerked out of his self pity when he heard heavy footsteps and someone shouting his name. Murphy looked up and Emori shot him a confused gaze as none other than the princess herself came tearing down the hallway. She had tears welled up in her eyes, her cheeks were red and fists clenched.

"Murphy! Why the fuck would you do something like that?!" Clarke shouted as she suddenly reached out and shoved him. She was a bit smaller than him so Murphy just stumbled back a step. Emori instantly looked furious and Murphy knew she'd fight Clarke so he didn't have a girl. Murphy was sure he knew what this was about but he didn't need it screamed out to the hallway for other students to hear. Ark had only over 100 students, it wouldn't take long for everyone to find out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Griffin." Murphy forced himself to remain level headed and keep his voice down instead of shouting for Clarke to fuck herself. "Maybe you want to quiet down and talk about this."

"No, fuck you! Fuck you!" Clarke yelled, tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks. Clarke had never felt so betrayed and humiliated in her life. Bellamy could've kissed anyone but he chose Murphy. "Why would you kiss him?" she suddenly asked. Emori looked stunned as she put the pieces together and stared at Murphy with a bit of disappointment. She knew Murphy had a thing for Bellamy, but to kiss him when he knew Bellamy had a girlfriend? That was pretty low. "Out of everyone, why _you_?!" she cried out in a broken voice.

"Clarke, you need to calm down. _Bellamy_ kissed me. I didn't do anything." Murphy ground out. "If you keep screaming and crying everyone is going to know." he pointed out sharply. Clarke was clearly upset and was directing her anger at the wrong person. Clarke shoved him again and Emori quickly moved to push Clarke back from Murphy.

"You're the goddamn worst! Did you fucking plan it, did you plan to have him walk in and see you? I've seen you eye fucking my boyfriend, but to kiss him?!" Clarke suddenly took a swing at Murphy but Murphy was easily able to dodge it and Emori quickly grabbed Clarke and pulled her back.

"He told you about that?!" Murphy cried out. Now he was furious. "It's not my fault your boyfriend made a move, Clarke. It's not my fault your boyfriend is realizing that any random guy with a dick turns him on more than you." Murphy spat out hurtfully. Clarke's eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled helplessly at a loss for words. "I'm going to fucking kill that prick." Murphy suddenly snapped before he violently shoved past Clarke.

"Don't do anything stupid, Murphy!" Emori cried out after him, a bit frustrated he'd left her with a crying Clarke, but she figured it was best to let Murphy work this one out on his own. After all, she still wasn't exactly sure what was going.

~*~*~*~

Murphy spotted Bellamy in the hallway. The bell had rung and the halls were empty. Murphy didn't say a word, didn't listen to Bellamy trying to give excuses. He grabbed Bellamy's upper arm roughly and dragged him to the men's bathroom. He threw the door open and shoved Bellamy inside. He followed in and pushed the door shut, locking the deadbolt and leaving the two alone. "You fucking told her?!" Murphy suddenly shouted angrily. Bellamy flinched and took a deep breath.

"Look, I couldn't deal with hiding it. I felt too guilty, that was wrong of me to do to Clarke." Bellamy tried to be level headed but Murphy was pacing, wearing a hole in the tile as he angrily bit at his thumbnail.

"Clarke?! Seriously, you feel bad for Clarke?! How the fuck did you think what you did made _me_ feel?" he suddenly asked accusingly. He stopped his pacing and stared Bellamy down with a dark gaze. Bellamy let out an incredulous laugh.

" _Your_ feelings? Murphy, what feelings? You're the world's biggest asshole, you don't care about anyone else!" Bellamy shouted back angrily. Murphy's pale cheeks flushed and his brows furrowed. Bellamy's words hurt a lot more than he would ever let on.

"How would you feel if somebody just grabbed you one day and decided to test something out on you and then just up and left you? I'm not _something_. I'm someone. And I am not someone you can just fuck with on a whim!" Murphy cried out. How was common human decency a foreign concept for so many goddamn people. Bellamy looked a bit caught off guard at Murphy's statement and quickly went on the defensive.

"It wasn't a fucking whim, Murphy! I'm having an actual crisis. Kissing you was the best fucking thing that I've done in... forever!" He lost his brain filter and the word vomit just spilled out. Murphy looked at him in shock and cocked his head to the side. He somehow doubted Bellamy. Bellamy was the type to say things just to ease the tension, to try to de-escalate the situation.

"Prove it." Murphy said coldly. Bellamy looked at him with a confused look. "You heard me. If I wasn't just a one time grope for you then prove it." Murphy barely was barely able to get the words out before Bellamy strode towards him and shoved him up against the grimy wall of the bathroom. This kiss was rougher than the first one. Bellamy's teeth clashed against Murphy's and he gripped a handful of the younger boy's locks and roughly pulled him into the kiss. There was no restraint this time. The first kiss had been like the first hit of heroin, and Bellamy needed more for his second high. Murphy eagerly bit at Bellamy's bottom lip and fought for control but Bellamy was stronger and was able to pin him down against the wall. Bellamy let his wants take over now as he let his free hand slip up under Murphy's shirt and feel the smooth skin contrasted by sharp angles and jagged edges. It was as if Murphy's body represented his own crude and brash personality. Bellamy broke the kiss and roughly pulled Murphy's hair. He buried his face in Murphy's neck and left a trail of hot and heavy kisses and bites on the hot brazen flesh. Murphy keened and arched his lean body against Bellamy. He trembled and shook, he could feel the control slipping away. He needed to get it back.

"So you wanna talk shit to your girlfriend about how I suck dick, huh?" he suddenly panted out. Bellamy ignored him as he pressed his hips to Murphy and felt the heat between them. This was even better than the last time. Bellamy suddenly understood addiction, understood why sex was supposed to be good. Even just this was damn near pornographic. But the tables were suddenly turned on him when Murphy managed to wriggle free and switch them around. Bellamy was the one against the wall but before he had a chance to even speak Murphy had dropped to his knees. Bellamy could've come on the spot from that view. Murphy looked fucking unbelievable on his knees with wet pink lips, gazing up at Bellamy through his lashes as he jerked at Bellamy's belt and jeans. He eagerly pulled Bellamy's jeans down and left him in his boxers, jeans around his ankles. Murphy's mouth was practically watering when he saw the outline of Bellamy's thick cock in his navy blue boxers, a wet spot forming on the fabric from the precome leaking from the tip.

"I'm going to blow your fucking mind." Murphy had his trademark smirk on his face and right now it was making Bellamy's knees weak. Murphy eagerly mouthed at the thick bulge of Bellamy's cock through his boxers and Bellamy threw his head back with a dull thud against the tile and let out the sweetest groan. Murphy could already tell that Bellamy was a bit bigger than Mbege, but he had plenty of practice. Clarke had nothing on him. He could already taste the saltiness of Bellamy's cum through his boxers and it was intoxicating. He changed a glance up at Bellamy and saw his eyes squeezed shut with his adam's apple bobbing as he whimpered at the touch. Murphy wanted desperately to take longer and tease him but he had to speed it up. They were after all in a school bathroom and someone could get the utility staff to easily unlock the door from the outside and that would just be bad for everyone. Murphy could be quick. He was eager either way. He'd been wanting this since the first time he and Bellamy had fought.

Murphy hastily pulled Bellamy's boxers down and cussed under his breath. Bellamy was a bit thicker than Mbege, a bit longer too. The shaft was tan like his skin, the tip a pretty shade of pink with a pearl of pre cum welling up at the tip. He was cut and clean and honestly fucking perfect. Bellamy's eyes fluttered open before he looked down at Murphy, the pure eroticism unfolding in front of him. Murphy stuck his tongue out and eagerly pressed it to the tip of Bellamy's cock and lapped up the bead of cum off the tip of Bellamy's cock. He felt a shudder go through the older boy so he continued. Murphy swirled his pink tongue around the tip of Bellamy's dick before he took the tip into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock and eagerly began to bob his head. Bellamy watched in awe as Murphy's pink lips stretched around his cock. He was humming and moaning eagerly around Bellamy and sending shivers down his spine. This was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. Blowjobs from Clarke had never been enthusiastic. She took the job part of blowjob very seriously. But he could see Murphy palming himself through his jeans as he eagerly sucked and bobbed his head up and down. He went further with each bob of his head and Bellamy was a complete mess over him. Bellamy gripped Murphy's hair and suddenly forced him to still and began to thrust desperately into Murphy's throat. Murphy held his breath and held still, he was fucking obedient. He sat there on his knees on the floor of the bathroom, gazing up at Bellamy with a strangely soft gaze. Murphy held completely still and let Bellamy fuck his mouth with his length as hard as he wanted to. Clarke always choked and made them stop if he tried anything even close to this. Instead Murphy was getting off on it, stroking himself and moaning. Bellamy wanted this moment to last forever but he couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on. He couldn't help it when he suddenly and abruptly came down Murphy's throat. Murphy squeezed his eyes shut as he finally began to gag and choke, but he refused to pull off and instead swallowed around Bellamy. Bellamy's eyes rolled back into his head as Murphy slowly slipped Bellamy's cock out of his mouth. His lips were slick with spit and cum, cheeks flushed red as he stood up and pressed his lips to Bellamy's. Bellamy could taste himself on Murphy's tongue and it was honestly fucking mind blowing. Murphy gripped his wrist and guided Bellamy to his crotch. He hastily unbuttoned his jeans and pushed Bellamy's hand into his jeans.

"Please, I've got to fucking cum." Murphy whined in Bellamy's ear. Getting a blowjob was one thing. This was completely different. Certainly Bellamy had jerked off before, but with someone else it was different. He nervously wrapped his hand around Murphy's length. It was slick and wet with copious amounts of sticky pre cum. Murphy rested his head on Bellamy's shoulder as he thrust needily into Bellamy's hand with a keening thrust. Murphy's cock was hot and heavy in Bellamy's hand. Bellamy simply mimicked what he would do on his own. Murphy seemed to fucking love it. He panted out heavily against Bellamy's skin as he took in panting gasps. He was a bit embarrassed that barely even two minutes later he was spilling into Bellamy's hand with the sexiest fucking cry that Bellamy had ever heard. The two stood pressed against each other, hot and sweaty. Murphy finally broke away and went to grab a handful of paper towels and passed them to Bellamy. The two stood in silence as Bellamy wiped his hand off and pulled his jeans back up.

"I think you might be gay." Murphy broke the silence by stating the obvious. Bellamy shook his head before he rang his fingers through his hair nervously and tossed the wad of cum covered towels into the trash.

"Yeah. No shit..." he muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've reached almost 100 kudos and 1600 hits!! You guys rock! I love hearing from you guys and if you have any ideas, please feel free to drop them in the comments and I might incorporate them into the story!!
> 
> This is kind of a short and shitty filler chapter, but I will be releasing a new smutty Murphamy story on the side as well soon. Love you guys :D sorry for the not super exciting chapter!!

Clarke slammed the front door and stormed through the foyer, throwing her bag to the ground.

"Clarke? Is that you?" Clarke heard Abby call from the kitchen before she was able to make it up the stairs and escape to her room. "Come in the kitchen!" Abby called happily. Clarke dragged her feet down the hallway to the gleaming kitchen. For once Kane wasn't there, it was almost kind of a shock to notice his absence, but Clarke supposed she was just getting used to having him around. Abby took her reading glasses off when Clarke came into the kitchen. Her motherly smile quickly faded when she saw Clarke's red eyes and miserable expression. Clarke sat down at the island next to her and buried her face into her arms. Abby slowly reached out and placed a gentle hand on Clarke's arm with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked softly. It was opening the floodgates and Clarke couldn't hold it in anymore. She abruptly sat up, tears welling back up in her eyes.

"Bellamy kissed someone else." she blurted out suddenly. Abby looked stunned, but Clarke wasn't done yet. She couldn't keep it all bottled up and her mom was the only person she trusted to not run her mouth to every person she knew. "And worst of all, it wasn't another girl, it was _Murphy_!" she cried out. Abby's jaw practically hit the floor. "But I kissed someone else too, I fucking kissed _Lexa_ and it was really good and I don't know what to do, Mom." Clarke's voice cracked and wavered tearfully. She blinked fervently to battle the tears up in her eyes as she looked to her bewildered mother for advice. Abby hesitated as she processed what her daughter had just told her.

"Lexa's a girl, honey. Clarke, are you trying to tell me something?" she asked softly, trying not to push anything and set Clarke off. Clarke shrugged her shoulders lamely as a tear escaped and slipped down her cheek.

"I don't know. No, no I'm not _gay_!" Clarke burst out suddenly as she quickly became agitated. "It was a mistake, and I'm sure Bellamy made a mistake too." she huffed defensively. Abby slowly nodded as she pulled her hand away from Clarke and tentatively folded them in her lap.

"I think it would be best if you had a talk with Bellamy and figured things out. I'm sure he'll be able to explain to you why he kissed... Murphy." Abby said slowly, even she was caught off guard by the situation. She had seen a lot both as a teacher, principal, and mother, but this was totally new for her. Clarke seemed to buy it and slowly nodded.

"Yeah... I'll call him." she mumbled softly. Clarke suddenly reached out and threw her arms around Abby's shoulders, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Mom." she thanked Abby quietly before she got up and disappeared out the kitchen. Abby took a deep and shook her head, looking at her phone sitting on the counter. She definitely needed to call Kane after that conversation.

Clarke paced to and fro in her room as her phone rang. Bellamy hadn't answered her first two calls. She had promised herself she wouldn't call again if he didn't answer the third time.

"Clarke?" Bellamy's voice suddenly crackled through the phone into her ear. She could tell he was nervous. She could hear it in his voice.

"Bellamy, I think we have to talk." she couldn't beat around the bush. There was silence for a moment.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Bellamy answered back. Clarke could hear traffic through the phone and she felt a bit guilty. She had left him to walk home alone, she couldn't have handled that car ride.

"I know I was angry at you for kissing Murphy, but I need to be honest with you." Clarke steeled herself. She knew this would make her look like a hypocrite, but this would make them even. They could both forgive each other and go back to normal.

"What is it, Clarke?" Bellamy was soft spoken, clearly miserable and guilty. Clarke took a deep breath.

"At the party Lexa kissed me." Clarke said it in a rush and waited nervously for Bellamy to say something, anything. It was a tense thirty seconds of silence before Bellamy cleared his throat.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked abruptly. Clarke furrowed her brow and dropped down onto her plush mattress.

"Because it makes us even. We both kissed someone else, nothing else. _Both_ of us made stupid mistakes, and now we can get back onto the right track." she mentally crossed her fingers that this would work. She just needed things to be normal. No weird questioning of her sexuality, just focus on school, get valedictorian and go to college.

"Yeah... Just a kiss." Bellamy said slowly over the phone. Clarke breathed in deeply.

"Exactly, just a kiss. Now I say we just go back to normal. Nobody has to know." Clarke promised. Bellamy was being uncharacteristically silent.

"That sounds fine." Bellamy said shortly and Clarke barely held in a sigh of relief. "Back to normal."

"Exactly. I'm so glad you're on board. I'm sorry for freaking out earlier." Clarke apologized.

"I've got to go. I'll text you later." He didn't even respond to her apology but Clarke figured they were both going through a lot in their heads right now. They'd have a little bump in the road for awhile but things would go right back to normal in just a few days.

"Alright. I love you." Clarke said hopefully.

"Love you." Bellamy answered quietly and just like that he ended the call and Clarke was left in silence. She felt like something was off, but this was a lot to deal with. She fell back onto the bed and took a deep breath. Finally it was all out in the open and they could move on.

~*~*~*~

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked. Bellamy glanced up at Murphy as he approached the younger boy.

"It was just Octavia." Bellamy was lying through his teeth as they walked up together towards Bellamy's apartment building. "She's staying late at Lincoln's, she was just giving me a heads up." It wasn't a lie, but Octavia had told him earlier. Murphy rolled his eyes as Bellamy unlocked the front door and Murphy shouldered past him.

"I'm surprised you actually asked me to come over. I thought you'd go running straight back to Clarke." he scoffed as Bellamy slowly made his way up the stairs after Murphy. Bellamy gave a weak little smile as he glanced down at his phone, still hearing Clarke's voice in his head.

"Hurry it up. I didn't walk all the way here to watch you walk up the stairs, dickhead." Murphy called over his shoulder, he was already on the second flight of stairs. Bellamy hesitated, he could send Murphy home right now, tell him to leave and this could all be over. But his gut was telling him to go upstairs right now. So he pressed the power button on his phone and felt some of the guilt ease off as he watched his phone shut off to a black screen.

"Bellamy?" he heard Murphy call for him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." he replied as he shoved his dead phone into his pocket and ran up the stairs after him. He ignored the growing pocket of guilt in his gut. He needed to see if this was true, this feeling in his gut.

~*~*~*~

"I was fucking drunk, Anya, I didn't mean anything by it!" Lexa snapped at the wild haired girl on her front porch. Anya's fists were clenched and she looked furious.

"I don't give a shit, Lexa, I thought we had something important, and you went and ruined it!" she hissed angrily. "You went and kissed that bitch for what?" Anya asked accusingly. Lexa rolled her eyes and leaned up against her front door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was drunk, you were being a bitch like usual, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Lexa reminded Anya. She had known that Anya had a penchant for being a maniac, but the longer they were together the more possessive and jealous Anya had gotten. It drove her up the wall. She knew it was wrong she had kissed Clarke, but she was beginning to get fed up with Anya and her wildness. Anya just gawped at her before she shook her head and threw her hands helplessly into the air.

"I'm done with you, Lexa." she said suddenly. Lexa looked stunned, she expected Anya to scream and shove and kick and scream to the very end. Instead she suddenly turned on her heel and stormed off down the front path. The front door opened and Lexa's mother peered out.

"Is your _friend_ gone?" she asked. Lexa felt a bit hurt, but she could brush it off. Relationships were secondary to her. They were a bonus. If Anya was going to distract and slow her down then she would be just fine without her. She took a deep breath and composed herself as she turned to the front door.

"Yeah. And don't worry. She won't be coming back around." She said sharply. Her mother arched a brow and for a moment almost looked concerned but that look was quickly banished.

"Well come inside and get started on your schoolwork. You still have a lot to do before dinner." her mother reminded her. Lexa nodded as she slipped back into the house.

"Yeah, I'm just going to use the restroom and then I'll get started." she said suddenly, smiling to herself as she turned and made her way to the small half bathroom. She quietly locked the door behind her and slipped her phone out of her bag. She wasn't supposed to be on it until after her schoolwork was done, but she figured it wouldn't kill her. She opened Instagram and quickly found Clarke's profile. She didn't have Clarke's number so this would have to do. She tapped on DM and quickly wrote out a message.

" _Anya and I broke up. Get together and talk about what happened?_ "

She quickly hit send and shoved her phone back in her bag. She flushed the toilet and let the tap run for a minute for authenticity before she left and headed to the dining room to work on her papers. Might as well see if Clarke had any thoughts about the night of the party.


	11. Chapter 11

!!!!!!!NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!!

Im currently in class 10 hours a day, 50 hours a week and I wanna write this out a little better so there will be a slight hiatus as I figure out which direction I want to go with this and if I want to rewrite some portions of this. I thank you all for your patience, in the meantime I will be updating my other Murphamy story 'Taste for Lust' as it's flowing s little better for me right now. Thanks for your understanding, patience, and support!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test chapter to see reactions. This will be a multi chapter work focusing mainly on Bellamy/Murphy and Clarke/Lexa. Next chapter will be part 2 of this one and be about Clarke and Lexa. Please give some feedback and any ideas you might have!!!


End file.
